Luzifers Engel
by Viviane von Cornwall
Summary: Viviane von Cornwall, ihrerseit letzte Nachfahrin von Morgaine le Fey kommt nach dem Rauswurf aus Durmstrang nach Hogwarts. Dort trifft sie auf ihren Erzfeind Draco Malfoy und stellt zusammen mit ihm die gesamte Schule auf den Kopf
1. A new world pt 1 Eine neue Welt pt 2

Autor: magicviviane  
  
Genre: Abenteuer/Romance  
  
Rating: öh, äh, R würdsch mal sagen, oder PG-13   
  
Hauptpersonen: Viviane von Cornwall (OC), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Anya Black (OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören Viv, Anya, Swynned sowie alle, die ihr nicht kennt. Der Rest ist J.K. Rowlings Eigentum, *schluchz* auch Draco und Sirius *heul* *snif* *rotzwein*  
  
Zusammenfassung: Das übliche, ein neues Mädchen kommt nach Hogwarts, stellt die ganze Schule aufn Kopf, reist durch die Zeit und- tata!! Was wäre eine gute Story ohne eine schlechte Prophezeiung?? Auch hier bekommen wirs wieder mit nem bösen, üblen Fluch zu tun, und natürlich ist da noch Voldie, unser aller Lieblingsbösewicht.  
  
Sonst noch was? Nö, eigentlich nicht, aber reviewt mir fleißig!!!!  
  
Doch noch was!! Jawohl, danke an meine ganzen Süßen Vorableser *g*: Mina, Charly, Murder, Renya, Kiki, *ViCkY*, ChoChang1990, Ling, äh, wer noch? achja, alle die ich vergessen habe!!!   
  
Kapitel Eins  
  
A New World Pt. One~***~ Eine neue Welt Teil Eins  
  
Viviane saß auf einer Couch im Herrenhaus der von Cornwalls. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ein dickes Buch, der Familienstammbaum. Ganz unten rechts war ihr Photo, ´Viviane von Cornwall´ stand darunter mit silberner Tinte geschrieben und oberhalb des Bildes war ein blauer Halbmond abgebildet. Er stand über den Fotos all derer, die magische Kräfte hatten. Eigentlich waren die von Cornwalls alle Zauberer, da sie direkt von Merlin und Morgaine le Fey abstammten, der größten aller Hohepriesterinnen Avalons (A/N: Diese Story ist absolut unabhängig von der Isis- Vielleicht- Trilogie!! *g* Ist schließlich noch nicht sicher obs ne Trilogie wird.). Aber seit Vivianes Urgroßonkel, Antonius von Cornwall, der als Squib geboren wurde, wusste ein Teil der Familie nichts von der magischen Begabung, da eben dieser Urgroßonkel seinen Kinder die Zauberei verschwiegen hatte. Und so blieb es auch, sodass Vivianes Cousinen Sebastian, Willow und die kleine Verena welche von ebendiesem Onkel abstammten und keine magischen Kräfte hatten, keine Ahnung von all den Hexen und Zauberern in ihrer Familie hatten. Weiteres über die Geschichte der von Cornwalls erfahrt ihr noch...  
  
"VIVIANE!!! Vivi- Schätzchen, wo bist du denn?" trällerte eine hohe Stimme durch das Haus.   
  
"In der Bibliothek, Mom! Was ist?" schrie sie zurück und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer pechschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Schätzchen, ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten für dich! Du wirst dein nächstes und letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts verbringen!"  
  
´Ächz, stöhn!´ dachte sie sich und verdrehte die Smaragdgrünen Augen als ihre Mutter, ihr älteres Ebenbild, die Tür aufschmiss und ihr strahlend entgegenkam.   
  
"Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich mich freue, oder Samantha?" Viviane wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu.  
  
"Ach Vivi, du weißt doch dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprichst!" Tadelnd sah Lady von Cornwall ihre Tochter an.   
  
"Und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Karkaroff dich aus Durmstrang rausschmeißen konnte!"  
  
Viviane grinste. "Vielleicht weil ich mehr schwarze Magie beherrsche als er selbst? Oder war weil ich ihm den Curciatus- Fluch aufgelegt habe? Und überhaupt, ich bin immer noch eine von Cornwall und er ein Todesser!" sie spuckte das letzte Wort förmlich aus.  
  
"Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Ihre Mutter strahlte wieder. "Hogwarts!! Ich erwarte dass du nach Slytherin kommst! Wenn dieser komische Hut auch nur eine Andeutung von Gryffindor macht, zerfetz ihn, verstanden? Wenn du nach Hufflepuff kommst, bist du für uns gestorben! Bei Ravenklaw sind wir noch gnädig, du wirst nur enterbt, schließlich heißt das dass du intelligent bist... Aber die wirklich gerissenen kommen nach Slytherin, also sie zu dass du diesen Mottenträger überzeugst!"  
  
"Schon ok, Mom... hast du eine Liste der Schüler und Lehrer?"   
  
Samantha nickte und rief ein langes Stück Pergament mit dem Zauberstab zu sich, welches Viviane sofort studierte.  
  
"Hm, siebte Klasse, Gryffindor. Granger, Brown, Thomas- Muggelgeborene... Longbottem, Finnigan, Patil- sind wir nicht mit denen verwandt?" fragend sah sie auf ihre Mutter, diese zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiter... Urgh! Ein Weasley! Himmel, und in der sechsten noch eine! Das kann ja heiter werden... hmpf, und das beste zum Schluss, nicht?"  
  
Vivianes Mutter grinste wissend.  
  
"Harry Potter, ich glaube ich kotz gleich! Brillenschlange mit Steckdosenfrisur ohne jeden Stil und Charme, der im Glück und Geschleim seiner Fans ertrinkt. Brrr!" Viviane schüttelte sich, dann las sie weiter. "Hufflepuff: blablabla, ist mit uns verwandt, blablabla... 3. Cousine... Ravenklaw: Cho Chang? Dieses Flittchen ist durch die Prüfung gerasselt? Blablabla, Finch- Fletschley Vetter väterlicherseits... et cetera et cetera..." Sie grinste breit. "Jetzt wird interessant: Slytherin. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini- ist der nicht schwul? Und sind hier alles nur Todesser? Würg! Bullstrode! Und dann-..."  
  
Samantha verkroch sich hinter einem Sessel. Vivianes Wutausbrüche waren verheerend, eine kleine, negative Eigenschaft, die sie von ihrem Vater hatte, die aber unter all den anderen negativen Eigenschaften nicht besonders auffiel.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!!!!" Viviane bebte vor Wut. "Wie KANNST du es wagen, mich in eine Schule zu schicken, in der ein Malfoy ist? Nie und nimmer werde ich dort hin gehen, das liegt unter meiner Würde! Ich bin immer noch Viviane von Cornwall und ich beiße mir lieber selber den Arsch ab und esse ihn, bevor ein Malfoy in meine Nähe kommt!"  
  
"Komm schon Viviane! Es ist nur für ein Jahr!"  
  
Sie schnaubte verächtlich. "Ein Jahr mit einem Malfoy sind genau 2 Jahre zuviel! Und dazu noch DIESER Malfoy! Das letzte Mal, als ich ´den Drachen´ gesehen habe hat diese pubertierende Hormonbombe mich fast mitten auf der Straße gevögelt und als ich ihm gesagt habe dass ich Viviane von Cornwall bin haben wir uns so arg duelliert dass wir 3 Wochen in St. Mungos waren! Zum Glück waren unsere Zimmer auseinander, wer weiß was passiert wäre wenn Jaufré und Lucius aufeinander gestoßen wären..."  
  
Viviane und ihre Mutter grinsten bei dieser Vorstellung, bis Letztere dann wieder ernster dreinblickte.   
  
"Dein Vater wird ebenfalls nicht mit ´Jaufré´ angesprochen! Und du wirst nach Hogwarts gehen, keine Widerrede!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Samantha von Cornwall nach draußen und ihre vor Wut schäumende Tochter alleine.  
  
"MOM! Das kannst du nicht mache! So viele Weasleys, der Plastikheld Potter und dann noch dieser Hurensohn von Draco Malfoy? Argh!!!" verzweifelt warf sie ihre Arme in die Luft. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch dass Voldemort Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird!" Sie sah sich Liste weiter an. "Würg, diese Lehrer sind ja alles nur Weißmagier!... Verwandlung: McGonagall- könnte interessant sein... Flitwick- ein Zwerg? ... Na Super! Trelawney!... Sprout... Binns *grummel*... blablabla, Astronomie: Sinistra- hmm, sehr interessant... Zaubertränke: Snape? Severus Snape? Na ja, wird schon schief gehen... Verteidigung: Black? Noch mehr Verwandte! *grummel* und so was nennt sich Schule wenn alle verwandt sind..."  
  
Viviane seufzte, dann blickte sie wieder im Stammbaum umher. "Hmmm, wir sind ja mit den Potters verwandt..." Sie grinste unheilverkündend, also von- Cornwall typisch. "Aber nicht eng genug um uns Inzest vorzuwerfen... Mom!" Das letzte Wort schrie sie wieder durch das Schloss. "Mom, wann gehen wir einkaufen? Mein Zauberstab ist schon wieder kaputt!"  
  
Eine entnervte Stimme raunzte zurück. "Das ist schon der sechste heuer! Und wir haben erst August!!!! Meinst du wir haben für jeden Blödsinn Geld?"   
  
"Samantha!" rief Viviane. "Wir sind von Cornwalls! Wir haben mehr Geld als Gringotts und das Zaubereiministerium zusammen! Die Malfoys sind arme Schlucker gegen uns! Unwichtig, aber nicht zu vergessen...!"  
  
Man konnte Samantha fast schon grinsen hören. "Du bist unmöglich, Kind! Soviel Stolz auf einen Nachnamen ist doch nicht normal! Und überhaupt, das nötigste an Telekinese wirst du wohl können!"  
  
"Wie du meinst..." brummte Viviane und winkte sich mit zwei Fingern ihr Lieblingsbuch aus dem Regal. "Die schwärzesten Sprüche der schwarzen Magie." Von Salazar Slytherin, ein einzigartiges Werk, das einzige Exemplar auf der ganzen Welt lag in ihren Händen...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYY!!!! HARRY POOOOOOOTTTER!!!!!!!!!" schrie eine schrille Stimme quer durch das Anwesen der Familie Black.  
  
´Oh Gott...´ dachte dieser und fiel mit einem lauten Plumps aus dem Bett. Schon kam eine 15- jährige Blondine mit unglaublich naiv blitzenden Augen in sein Zimmer gehopst. Sirius´ Nichte...  
  
"Was ist, Barbie?" knurrte Harry, rappelte sich auf und tastete nach seiner Brille.  
  
Schmollend schob Anya Black ihre Unterlippe vor. "Nenn mich nicht Barbie!"   
  
Harry: *augenroll*  
  
Anya grinste plötzlich wieder. "Gestern abend war wundervoll, Harry!"  
  
Alarmiert sah dieser hoch. Diese Göre hatte ihn wieder mal total abgefüllt und seine einzige Erinnerung war-... gar nichts! "Was ist gestern denn passiert?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Sie grinste böse. "Harry, weißt du denn gar nichts mehr?" trällerte sie. "Wir haben miteinander geschlafen! Mein erstes Mal hatte ich mit Harry Potter!"   
  
"Oh nein..." Harry sank zurück auf den Boden und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. "Sirius bringt mich um!" Vor seinem geistigen Augen sah er sich, angekettet im Keller des Anwesens, zerschunden und gepeinigt, Sirius grollende Stimme in seinen Ohren... "Du hast meine Nichte geschändet! Meine Anya! Eine Heilige zu verführen, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!"  
  
Als Harry wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte, saß das Mädchen schon mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr.   
  
"Schläfst du immer in Boxershorts?" Quälend langsam fuhr ihr zierlicher Finger über seine nackte Brust.   
  
´Soviel zum Thema heilig!´ dachte sich Harry sarkastisch, da spürte er schon ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen und eine feuchte Zunge in seinem Mund.  
  
"Anya!" rief er verzweifelt.  
  
Diese setzte sich sofort auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Du Idiot! Du hascht mir auf die Tschunge gebischen! Bei wem hascht du denn küschen gelernt?" Sie stand auf und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.   
  
Erstaunte musterte Harry sein Gegenüber. "Selber Schuld, du vergewaltigst mich ja geradezu."   
  
Verächtlich sah Sirius Nichte auf den Schwarzhaarigen herab. "Ich spreche nicht mit Leuten die nicht küssen können!" Schon drehte sie sich um. Sie war bereits halb aus dem Zimmer als Harry plötzlich dicht hinter ihr stand und sie an den Oberarmen packte.   
  
"Ich kann sehr wohl küssen, besser als du denkst!" zischte er in ihr Ohr.  
  
"Beweise?" knurrte sie zurück und wenige Augenblicke später klebten Harrys weiche, schmale Lippen auf ihren.  
  
"Harry!" quietschte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen, als dieser gerade mit seiner Zunge forsch ihren Mund erkundete. Sirius Black stand mit hochrotem Gesicht in der Tür und fletschte die Zähne. "Was. Soll. Das?" knurrte er.  
  
Harry nahm die Hände von Anyas Busen und dreht sich um. "Hallo Sirius! Was sollte denn sein?" fragte er mit seinem Möchtegern- unschuldiger- Engel Blick.   
  
Sirius brummte etwas, dann sagte er deutlicher: "Was sollte schon sein wenn Harry Potter, Schreck der Jungfrauen von Hogwarts und Weiberheld Numero 2 in Boxershorts dasteht mit den Händen auf den Brüstchen meiner NICHTE!"  
  
Anya: "Brüstchen? Ich habe größere Titten als meine Mutter!"  
  
Harry: "Nur Nummer zwei? Du spielst doch nicht auf Malfoy an, oder?"  
  
Beide: "Ignoranter Greis!"   
  
Das war derzeit ihre beliebteste Beleidigung für Sirius. Dann stürmten die Beiden hoch erhobenen Hauptes nach draußen.   
  
"Ihr gehört allesamt nach SLYTHERIN!" brüllte Sirius ihnen nach. "Da würde ich lieber Viviane von Cornwall im Haus haben als euch! Ach ja und Harry? Rühr Barbie ja nicht noch mal an!" Dann ging er kopfschüttelnd in den Pferdestall.  
  
"Hab ich sowieso nicht vor..." brummte Harry und trottete ins Badezimmer um zu duschen.   
  
Er war jetzt 17 Jahre alt, 1,85 m groß, muskulös und gebräunt. Seit 2 Jahren lebte er nun schon bei Sirius, seit der Gefangennahme von Peter Pettigrew und der daraufhin folgenden Freisprechung seines Paten. Diesen Sommer war dessen Nichte aus Beauxbatons nach England gekommen, wo sie ihr sechstes Schuljahr verbringen würde. Sie war das launischste Biest, dass Harry je gesehen hatte und er war sie 150%ig sicher dass sie nach Slytherin kommen würde. Sirius Familie war ja allgemein recht "schwarzmagisch veranlagt", siehe Verwandtschaft zu den Malfoys und Lestranges, aber Anya war eine unausstehliche, eitle, arrogante und dickköpfige Zicke. Besser gesagt, genauso stur wie Sirius, nur bösartiger und weiblich, während Sirius eher gutmütig, humorvoll, vertrauenswürdig und männlich war. In Beiden Blacks brannte dieselbe Leidenschaft, nur dass Anya damit fürchterliche Wutausbrüche und launische Zickereien veranstaltete, während Sirius mit derselben Leidenschaft und Führungsqualität das Haus leitete, die Pferde umsorgte und mit Harry Quidditsch spielte. Jaaa, auch im Quidditsch waren beide gleichermaßen begabt, nämlich hatten sie ein unerhörtes Talent als Treiber.   
  
Harry bekam pro Tag mindestens zwei Nervenzusammenbrüche wegen der Nichte seines Paten, welcher selbst auch nicht mit seinem bösen Ebenbild zurecht kam. Der einzige der eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Anya hatte, war Remus Lupin, der auch in dem Haus wohnte. Inzwischen hatte er auf einer seiner vielen Reisen einen Trank gefunden, der ihn von seinem Werwolfdasein befreit hatte und so war er jetzt Abteilungsleiter im Ministerium, Abteilung für die Beobachtung und Registrierung magischer Geschöpfe.   
  
Zurück zu der Göre, die sich Anya nannte. Sie war noch bis zum 7. Oktober fünfzehn Jahre alt, verwöhnt bis zum geht nicht mehr, da ihre Eltern ziemlich reich gewesen waren. Diese wurden im vergangenen Frühling von Voldemort getötet und Sirius war nun ihr Erziehungsberechtigter. Den Spitznamen "Barbie" hatte sie schon von klein auf, obwohl sie eigentlich genauso schwarzhaarig war wie ihr Onkel. Mit vierzehn hatte sie sich dann die Haare strohblond gefärbt, mit vereinzelten schwarzen Strähnen. Ihre Augen waren nachtschwarz, blitzten meist neugierig herum und zogen jeden Jungen der bei drei nicht auf einem Baum war in Gedanken aus.   
  
Außerdem stellte sie Harry schon den ganzen Sommer nach und versuchte, ihn zu verführen, was ihr gestern Abend anscheinend auch gelungen war...  
  
"Ach verdammt, scheiß Weiber!" fluchte er laut und schaltete das Wasser ein.   
  
Die letzten drei Jahre waren nicht ganz einfach gewesen, erst Voldemorts Auferstehung im vierten Schuljahr, dann die Konfrontation mit Peter Pettigrew vor 2 Jahren und in seinem 6. Jahr waren die Dursleys von Lucius Malfoy und ein paar anderen Todessern getötet worden. Gut, recht viel hatte es ihm nicht ausgemacht, aber der Gedanke, dass Sirius, Remus, Ron oder Hermine dasselbe passieren könnte, ließ ihn nicht mehr los.   
  
Ron und Hermine, genau! Die beiden würden in ein paar Tagen auf das Anwesen kommen und bis zum 1. September als Gäste bleiben. Arthur Weasley war inzwischen Zaubereiminister und die Weasleys hatten endlich genügend Geld um ihr Haus zu renovieren und ordentliche Kleider zu kaufen. Stolz wie ein Pfau hatte Ron im letzten Jahr auf dem Abschlussball seinen neuen Umhang spazieren getragen, und auch Ginny hatte in ihrem Himmelblauen Kleid wunderschön ausgesehen... Hermine war fest mit Ron liiert und war bei den Weasleys eingezogen, da ihre Eltern ebenfalls von Voldemorts Schergen getötet worden waren und sie selbst nur knapp entkommen konnte.   
  
´Ein Lob auf unsere heimlichen Apparierübungen!´ dachte sich Harry, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und schlenderte hinunter in die Küche, wo Remus das Mittagessen vorbereitet hatte, welches Anya schon fleißig in sich hineinstopfte. Pasta a lá Remus, hmmm, lecka!   
  
Sirius sah ihn missbilligend an, dann grinste er. "Eigentlich finde ich es gut, dass ihr Beide zusammen seid, dann hört dieser lächerliche Kleinkrieg endlich auf und Harrys Weibergeschichten haben auch ein Ende."   
  
Anya verschluckte sich und spuckte die Nudeln quer über den Tisch auf Remus Hemd.   
  
Remus: *quiek!* *aufspringschimpfsichumziehengeh*  
  
Harry starrte ihn entrüstet an und bemerkte nicht, wie sein Handtuch sich lockerte und zu Boden fiel.  
  
Harry: *rotwerd*   
  
Sirius: *räusper*  
  
Anya: *starr*  
  
Harry zog schnell das Handtuch wieder hoch und setzte sich. "Sirius! Wir sind nicht zusammen! Sie wollte mir nur nicht glauben, dass ich gut küssen kann!"  
  
Der ehemalige Gefangene grinste breit. "Aber sicher, das glaubt ich dir doch sofort!"  
  
Harry: *schmoll* "Aber das stimmt!!"  
  
Anya: *nick* "Jaa, ich würde Potter nie freiwillig küssen! Schon schlimm genug mit ihm in einem Haus leben zu müssen!"   
  
Harry sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Und was war dann gestern abend?"  
  
Sie gluckste und tippte sich an die Stirn. "Du glaubst doch nicht dass ich mit dir schlafen würde! Und mein erstes Mal hab ich schon lange hinter mir!"  
  
Sirius wurde kreidebleich und starrte sie an. "Was?"   
  
Sie verdrehte die nun wieder schwarzen Augen. "Sirius! Mensch, ich bin fünfzehn! Sag mir nicht dass du mit fünfzehn noch Jungfrau warst!"  
  
Sirius lief rot an und sah zur Seite. "Über solche Themen spricht man nicht beim Mittagessen.  
  
Anya und Harry: *grinz*   
  
Dann räusperte sich der immer noch knallrote Sirius und forderte die Beiden auf, sich zu setzen und brav aufzuessen... 


	2. A new world pt 2 Eine neue Welt pt 2

Autor: magicviviane  
  
Genre: Abenteuer/Romance  
  
Rating: öh, äh, R würdsch mal sagen, oder PG-13   
  
Hauptpersonen: Viviane von Cornwall (OC), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Anya Black (OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören Viv, Anya, Swynned sowie alle, die ihr nicht kennt. Der Rest ist J.K. Rowlings Eigentum, *schluchz* auch Draco und Sirius *heul* *snif* *rotzwein*  
  
Zusammenfassung: Das übliche, ein neues Mädchen kommt nach Hogwarts, stellt die ganze Schule aufn Kopf, reist durch die Zeit und- tata!! Was wäre eine gute Story ohne eine schlechte Prophezeiung?? Auch hier bekommen wirs wieder mit nem bösen, üblen Fluch zu tun, und natürlich ist da noch Voldie, unser aller Lieblingsbösewicht.  
  
Sonst noch was? Nö, eigentlich nicht, aber reviewt mir fleißig!!!!  
  
Doch noch was!! Jawohl, danke an meine ganzen Süßen Vorableser *g*: Mina, Charly, Murder, Renya, Kiki, *ViCkY*, ChoChang1990, Ling, äh, wer noch? achja, alle die ich vergessen habe!!!  
  
Kapitel Zwei  
  
A New World Pt. Two~***~ Eine Neue Welt Teil Zwei  
  
Am nächsten morgen scheuchte Sirius die beiden Streithähne schon früh aus dem Bett.   
  
"Ihr werdet mir helfen den Stall auszumisten und danach werden wir alle vier gemeinsam ausreiten!" befahl er mit herrischer Stimme und zog seinem Patensohn die Decke weg.  
  
Harry stöhnte, brabbelte etwas, drehte sich um und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.   
  
"*stöhn*, *brabbel*, *ächtz*. Sirius! Es ist halb sechs Uhr morgens! Du bist ein elendiger Sklaventreiber, weißt du das?" grummelte er, begann aber trotzdem zu lächeln als er Sirius listiges Grinsen sah.  
  
"Gehen wir Anyanka wecken?" sagte dieser unschuldig.  
  
Anyanka war ein weiterer Spitzname für Anya, den sich Harry und Sirius aus der Lieblingsserie der Blacks abgeschaut hatten: Buffy- the vampire Slayer.  
  
(A/N: Meine Story spielt Sommer 2003, die Geburtsdaten sind dieselben wie beim Fluch der Isis: Harry, Herm, Viviane, usw. geb. 1986, Ginny, Anya und co. Geb. 1987, Sirius, Remus, usw. 1967, Abschluss 1984)-  
  
Anyanka war in der Serie eine grausame Rachedämonin, welche ihre Kräfte verloren hatte und als Mensch leben musste. In der Serie fiel Anyanka bzw. als Mensch Anya, vor allem durch ihre Launenhaftigkeit, Naivität und Boshaftigkeit auf.   
  
Zurück zum Geschehen, inzwischen hatten Harry und Sirius zwei Kübel mit eiskaltem Wasser geholt und schlichen sich in Anyas Zimmer. Als sie die Poster an der Wand sahen, fiel ihnen nur ein Wort ein: "Weiber!". Überall grinsten halbnackte und muskulöse Quidditchspieler von der Wand und lobten sich selbst.   
  
"Bei Drei!" flüsterte Sirius als sie vor ihrem Bett standen. Friedlich lag Anya da, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und die Blonden Haare großzügig darauf verteilt.  
  
"DREI!" schrieen sie Beide und leerten das kalte Wasser über das Mädchen.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Was? Kein Quietschen, Kreischen oder Schreien? Keine Flüche? Nicht mal Morddrohungen?" entgeistert starrte Harry auf den Blondschopf, der sich immer noch nicht bewegte.   
  
Sirius schlug die Decke zurück und seufzte. Auf dem Bett stapelten sich mehrere Kissen, auf dem Kopfpolster lag eine blonde Perücke und daneben ein Zettel.   
  
"Lies vor!" forderte Sirius seinen Patensohn auf.   
  
"Haltet mich nicht für blöd, ich bin immer noch Anya Black! Aber trotzdem, Rache ist süß... der Stall ist schon ausgemistet, aber eure Zimmer würde ich wirklich mal aufräumen! Remus ist doch keine Hauselfe! Anyanka die Grausame..."  
  
"Verdammt!" fluchte Sirius und rannte nach draußen Richtung Westflügel in sein Zimmer. Immer wenn sie mit "Anyanka die was- auch- immer" unterschrieb hatte sie irgendetwas verbrochen bzw. einen typischen Black- Streich veranstaltet.  
  
"ANYA!!!!" hörte man ihn kurz darauf schreien.   
  
Harry grinste, dann spurtete er selbst in seine Gemächer, welche er per Zauberei von den Fluten an Pferdescheiße befreite...  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"Viviane! VIVIIIIII!" Kreischte Samantha von Cornwalls schrille Stimme durch Schloss Cornwall.  
  
"JA! MOM!" Schrie Viviane genervt zurück.   
  
"Heute Nachmittag kommen die Zabinis mit ihrem Sohn zu Besuch! Sie haben die Schnauze voll von Voldemort und möchten Jemanden vernünftigen unterstützen, sie besuchen Jaufré! Zieh dir was hübsches an und kümmer dich um ihren Sohn!"  
  
´Besser gesagt ich soll mit ihm schlafen...´ dachte Viviane sich und sagte dann laut "Ist der nicht schwul? Blaise ist ein Weibername!!!"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Na gut, Mom... Aber um sieben bin ich weg!"  
  
"Jaa. Geld ist in der 4. Schublade im Schreibtisch deines Vaters und dein Besen ist frisch aus der Politur gekommen!" schrie ihre Mutter zurück.  
  
Viviane rollte mit den Augen. "Sonst noch was?"  
  
Wie schrillte Samantha durch das Haus. "Kondome nicht vergessen, Pille jetzt gleich nehmen und keine Malfoys vögeln!"  
  
"MOM! Lieber fick ich so einen Verlierer wie Voldemort, egal ob der Typ Ahnung von schwarzer Magie hat oder nicht..."  
  
"Untersteh dich! Keine schwächlichen, durchgeknallten Greise im Bett meiner Tochter!"  
  
Viviane grinste. "Schon gut, ich mach nur ne kleine Runde heute Abend. Vielleicht lässt Viktor mich im "Crystal" ein bisschen singen oder mixen..."  
  
Interessiert steckte Samantha ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. "Wer ist Viktor? Welches Crystal?"  
  
"Viktor Krum, ein Kollege aus Durmstrang. Keine Sorge, er ist schwul... er ist Hobby- DJ im Crystal, das ist eine neue Zauberer- Disco. In der Nähe von der Wohnhöhle der Weasleys... und der Versagerherberge Malfoy Manor..." sie rümpfte die Nase und sah verächtlich auf den äußersten Winkel des Familienstammbaumes, wo winzig klein ´Draco Malfoy´ stand.   
  
"Warum musste Narzissa auch diesen Verlierer heiraten!" grummelte Samantha, als sie den Blicken ihrer Tochter gefolgt war. "Wenn du im Crystal einen Malfoy triffst, schlag ihn krankenhausreif und gib Viktor ein bisschen mehr Trinkgeld zur Entschädigung. Und pass auf deinen Besen auf! Es ist Sommer und ich habe noch 6 Wirbelwind 13 von letzen Monat reinzuschüren, aber ich mach mitten im August kein Feuer!"   
  
Samanthas Geist: *blitz!*  
  
Samantha: "OH, ein Geistesblitz! Ich geb ihn den Drachen... Sind sie noch im Garten?"   
  
"Ja, Mom, Ryan hat sich gestern den Flügel verstaucht und ist über Nena gestolpert... Wann muss ich in die Winkelgasse?"  
  
"Zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn."  
  
Viviane: *stöhn* "Kann ich nicht Kimmy schicken?? Für was sind Hauselfen eigentlich da?"  
  
Samantha antwortete nicht mehr sondern ging in ihre Garderobe um sich ein passendes Kleid für den Abend zu suchen. Die jüngste Hexe der Familie von Cornwall seufzte, legte das Buch zur Seite und ging ihrerseits in ihr Zimmer.   
  
´Ein kleiner Ausflug zu einer alten Freundin kann nicht schaden...´ dachte sie sich und legte sich in das himmelblaue Himmelbett...  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Inzwischen auf dem Anwesen der Blacks:   
  
Harry, Sirius, Remus und Anya saßen auf ihren Pferden und ritten durch die idyllische Landschaft. Sirius auf einer schneeweißen Lipizzaner Stute, Remus auf einem braunen Araber, Harry auf einem Gelderländer mit golden- rotem Fell und Anya auf einer scheckigen Andalusierstute. Ein interessantes Gespräch begann...  
  
Sirius: "Heute Nachmittag kommen Ron und Hermine!"  
  
Anya: *würg*  
  
Remus: *freu*  
  
Harry: *freu* "Wann genau? Wo schlafen sie?"  
  
Anya: "Keine Sorge, dein Schwuler Freund wird schon nicht im Keller übernachten müssen!"  
  
Harry: "Ron ist nicht schwul!"  
  
Anya: "Von wem hast du's dann?"  
  
Remus: "Anya sei still!"  
  
Anya: *grummel*  
  
Harry: *grins* "Ich bin auch nicht schwul!"  
  
Sirius: "Nicht? Dann hat mich Severus wohl falsch informiert..."  
  
Remus & Sirius: *biggrinz*  
  
Anya: *kicher*  
  
Harry: *fluchschimpf* "Dieser ver***** Snape, dieses ***** A******, wenn ich diesen M********* in meine Finger kriege, ich reiß ihm seinen kleine, ****** ****** aus und verfütter ihn an ******, ******** noch mal!"  
  
Sirius: "HARRY!!!!!!!!!! Soviele Sternchen! Respekt!"  
  
Alle: *grinz*  
  
Anya: "Kann ich nicht alleine reiten? Ich halte euch `Männer´ nicht mehr aus!"  
  
Harry: "Was soll das heißen, `Männer´?"  
  
Anya: "Das soll heißen dass man dein Schwänzchen nicht als "Männlich" bezeichnen kann!"  
  
Harry: "Welches Schwänzchen?" *dreht sich um und sieht auf seinen Hintern*  
  
Anya: "Das Schwänzchen dass da zwischen deinen Beinen schaukelt bzw. jetzt gerade auf zwischen dem Arsch eines Pferdes und dem eines Schwulen eingequetscht ist." Sagte sie trocken.  
  
Remus & Sirius: *bigbigbigbiggrins*  
  
Harry: *will sich auf Anya stürzen*  
  
Sirius: "Ihr haltet jetzt beide die Klappe, sonst schlafen Hermine und Ron in Harrys Zimmer und ihr beide in Anyas!"  
  
Harry & Anya: *sich wütend anstarr* *nase hochnäsig in die Luft streck* "Niemals!"  
  
Anya drückte ihre Schenkel an die Seiten ihres Pferdes und preschte davon. "Komm Belle, weg von diesen Ignoranten!"  
  
Harry, Sirius und Remus ritten auf ihren Pferden namens Prongs, Luna und Apollo zurück in das Haus und plantschten noch ein wenig im frisch angelegten Swimmingpool.  
  
Anya war mit ihrem Pferd Belle Richtung Wald geritten, wo sie sich mit einer alten Freundin aus Beauxbatons treffen wollte, die sie seit deren Rausschmiss vor 3 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.   
  
Freudestrahlend rannte sie auf die Schwarzhaarige zu, die gerade mit ihrem Besen gelandet war. "Viviane!"  
  
"Anya! Mensch, Süße, hab ich dich vermisst!" Sofort sprangen sich die beiden Freundinnen in die Arme und begannen sich wild zu küssen.   
  
Viviane sah auf und grinste Anya an. "Immer noch unser Motto?"  
  
Die junge Blonde lächelte verschmitzt. "Ein bisschen Bi- das schadet nie!"   
  
Lachend gingen sie ein Stück weiter in den Wald hinein.   
  
Viviane betrachtete das Mädchen neben sich. "Was machst du eigentlich hier? Bist du mit deinen Eltern auf Urlaub hier?"  
  
Betreten blickte Anya zu Boden. "Meine Eltern wurden im März von Voldemort getötet."  
  
"Oh, sorry, das tut mir schrecklich leid!" Viviane nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme, die den Tränen nahe stand. "Wo lebst du dann jetzt? Notfalls könnte mein Vater dich adoptieren, wir sind doch ziemlich nahe verwandt!"  
  
Grinsend sah Sirius Nichte auf. "Nicht nahe genug, um uns Inzest vorzuwerfen. Ich wohne bei meinem Onkel, Sirius Black und seinem Freund Remus Lupin. Die Beiden sind voll nett und dass Sirius jetzt Pferde züchtet ist auch super!" Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. "Der Nachteil ist, dass Sankt- Potter- Superstar auch hier wohnt. Seine fetten Verwandten sind tot und Sirius hat ihn adoptiert..."   
  
Anyas Grabesstimme brachte die Schwarzhaarige zum Lachen. "Nicht so viel Begeisterung zeigen, sonst wird der Junge noch eingebildet!"  
  
Die Beiden lachten hell und ausgelassen, dann kamen sie auf eine Lichtung und setzten sich auf zwei alte Baumstämme.   
  
Seufzend lehnte Anya sich zurück und analysierte ihre Freundin. "Und was machst du hier? Bist du nicht bei deinem Vicky?"   
  
Viviane verdrehte die Augen und sagte "Ach Gott, wie oft muss ich es noch sagen, Viktor ist schwul und wir sind nur Freunde! Eine rein platonische Freundschaft! Außerdem spielt er jetzt nicht mehr in Bulgarien sondern bei den Chudley Channons und ist DJ im ´Crystal´"  
  
Anya riss ihre Augen auf. "Wow! Das ist ja gleich hier in der Nähe!"  
  
"Ja, und heute Abend bin ich dort... wenn du willst kannst du ja kommen, ich seh zu dass du auf die Gästeliste kommst."  
  
"Warum kommst du eigentlich immer überall rein?"   
  
Viviane hob ihr spitze Nase arrogant in die Luft. "Weil ich eine von Cornwall bin und mich sogar die letzten dreckigen Bettler aus Kuala- Lumpu kennen! Ich bin Viviane von Cornwall, berühmter als der Zaubereiminister von Großbritannien und mächtiger als du mickriges Würmchen je sein wirst!"   
  
Die Blondine kicherte. "Und auch noch viel egoistischer als ich je sein könnte!"  
  
"Nur Egoistisch?" Schmollend schob Viviane ihre Unterlippe vor. "Ich dachte ich wäre schon egozentrisch!" (A/N: Egozentrisch ist die maximalste Steigerung von egoistisch.)  
  
Wieder kicherten die Beiden, dann stand Viviane auf und die Beiden gingen zurück.   
  
"Hey, Anya, sagen wir um halb acht vor dem Crystal? Und bring den Potter- Jungen mit..." Ein Böses Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Mal sehen ob die Gerüchte stimmen und er wirklich sooo männlich ist..."  
  
Anya rollte mit den Augen, dann warnte sie Viviane noch vor Harrys Freunden. "Seine Freunde kommen heute Nachmittag, die werden wahrscheinlich auch mitkommen müssen... Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger."   
  
"Urgh! Weasley! Na ja, der hat auch den Ruf nicht gerade schlecht zu sein... die Granger werde ich schon irgendwie loswerden... Ich muss jetzt aber nach Hause, die Zabinis kommen mit ihrem Sohn zu Besuch und ich soll mich ein bisschen um ihn kümmern, wenn du verstehst."  
  
"Blaise Zabini? Ist der nicht schwul?"  
  
Viviane bestieg lachend ihren Besen, dann machten sich die Beiden Freundinnen auf den Heimweg... 


	3. Discoveries Entdeckungen

Autor: magicviviane   
  
Genre: Abenteuer/Romance   
  
Rating: öh, äh, R würdsch mal sagen, oder PG-13   
  
Hauptpersonen: Viviane von Cornwall (OC), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Anya Black (OC)   
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören Viv, Anya, Swynned sowie alle, die ihr nicht kennt. Der Rest ist J.K. Rowlings Eigentum, *schluchz* auch Draco und Sirius *heul* *snif* *rotzwein*   
  
Zusammenfassung: Das übliche, ein neues Mädchen kommt nach Hogwarts, stellt die ganze Schule aufn Kopf, reist durch die Zeit und- tata!! Was wäre eine gute Story ohne eine schlechte Prophezeiung??   
  
Doch noch was!! Jawohl, danke an meine ganzen Süßen Vorableser *g*: Mina, Charly, Murder, Renya, Kiki, *ViCkY*, ChoChang1990, Ling, äh, wer noch? achja, alle die ich vergessen habe!!!  
  
Kapitel Drei...  
  
Discoveries~**~ Entdeckungen  
  
Viviane flog nach Hause, es war gerade Zeit fürs Mittagessen.  
  
"Kein Hunger!" rief sie in den Speisesaal, wo sich der Großteil der Familie bereits versammelt hatte. Sie stürmte gleich in ihr Zimmer, drehte sich um und sah ihren Cousin auf dem Himmelbett sitzen.  
  
"Sebastian (A/N: Spricht man so aus wie bei "Eiskalte Engel": Sebästschn *g*)! Lass dich knutschen!" Sie ging lächelnd auf ihn zu, zuckte aber zurück als sie das ernste Gesicht des 18- jährigen sah.   
  
"Was-"  
  
"Du bist eine Hexe."  
  
Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf.   
  
"Ich habe Recht, nicht? Schließlich lag DAS hier auf deinem Bett." Er hielt Slytherins Buch hoch. "Und DAS." In der anderen Hand hielt er ein schwarzes in Leder gebundenes Büchlein. Vivianes Tagebuch. In dem die Erinnerung der 19- jährigen Morgaine le Fey gefangen war.  
  
"Gib das her!" fauchte sie und riss das Tagebuch an sich. "Ich bin keine Hexe! Wie kommst du überhaupt drauf?"  
  
Sebastian sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, dann sprang er auf, packte seine Cousine am Arm und zog sie quer durch das Anwesen. Schließlich kamen sie in einen Flur des Schlosses, durch den man in einen versteckten Flügel kam. Nur die Magier der Familie kannten den geheimen Zugang, doch offensichtlich hatte Sebastian ihn nun auch gefunden denn er drückte seine Hand auf die des Abbildes von Merlin, welches am Ende des Flurs auf der Wand hang.  
  
Merlin grinste plötzlich, zwinkerte ihnen zu und sagte: "Na Viviane? Endlich eingesehen, dass du nicht die einzige Intelligente im Hause bist?"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Merlin! Das hab ich nur dir und Morgaine zu verdanken!" schimpfte sie. "Wir haben euch ausdrücklich verboten, mit den Muggels zu reden!"  
  
Sebastian sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Muggels?"  
  
Das Bild und seine fuchsteufelswilde Cousine ignorierten ihn und zankten sich weiter.   
  
"Woher soll sie auch wissen, dass er ein Muggel ist? Morgaine ist eine Erinnerung!"   
  
"Weil bisher immer nur ich ihr geschrieben habe und ich ihr x-mal davon erzählt habe, dass Sebastian kein Zauberer ist!"  
  
"Na und? Vergesslichkeit liegt bei uns in der Familie!"  
  
Langsam wurde es dem schwarzhaarigen von- Cornwall zuviel. "Jetzt haltet mal beide die Schnauze! Viviane komm mit und Bild, hör auf zu reden!"  
  
´Bild´ sah ihn beleidigt an und schwang zur Seite, sodass die Jugendlichen eintreten konnten. Hinter der Wand befand sich abermals ein Flur, der jedoch wesentlich älter war als der Rest des Schlosses, welcher aus dem 11. Jahrhundert stammte und bereits von vielen Muggelkönigen bewohnt worden war. Der versteckte Teil jedoch wurde schon viel früher gebaut. Merlins Bild hatte Viviane während eines Pläuschens erzählt, dass Morgaine le Feys Vorgängerin, die ebenfalls Viviane von Cornwalls hieß, sich kurz vor ihrem Tod auf den Weg durch ganz Britannien gemacht hatte um für ihre Nachfahren ein würdiges Anwesen zu errichten. Und so baute sie allein mit ihrer Zauberkraft ein Schloss im Ausmaß von Hogwarts, in dem die Hexen und Zauberer der Familie von Cornwall nun lebten.  
  
Viviane und ihr Cousin gingen in die große Bibliothek um sich zu unterhalten. Sebastian stieß die großen Flügeltüren galant auf und gab den Ausblick auf eine gigantische Bibliothek frei.  
  
Publikum: "Wow!"  
  
Hermine: "Kreisch! *vorfroidefastaustick* Das sind ja Tausende von Büchern!!!"  
  
Autorin: "Hermine? Was tust du da?"  
  
Hermine: ist schon zwischen Büchern vergraben  
  
Autorin: zerrt und schleift Hermine aus der Bibliothek. Gibt Herm einen Arschtritt.  
  
Herms Arsch: "Au!"  
  
Viviane sah ihr Gegenüber an. "Wie lange weißt du es schon? Weiß es noch jemand? Willow vielleicht?"  
  
Sebastian verneinte. "Nur ich. Ich habe dich öfters beobachtet wie du in diesem Flur da hinten verschwunden bist du gestern Abend habe ich dann noch die Bücher und einen Besen gesehen mit dem du heute weggeflogen bist, dann war alles klar."  
  
"Wie viel von dem Flügel hast du schon gesehen?"  
  
"Nicht viel, nur die Bibliothek und ein paar Zimmer. Führst du mich herum? Schließlich bin ich der Erbe dieses Hauses!"  
  
Zweifelnd hob sie eine Augebraue, doch dann nickte sie und ging mit ihm umher. "Ach ja, und das Anwesen erbt immer ein Magier aus unserer Familie, also kannst du das schlecht sein..." Bemerkte sie beiläufig.   
  
Viviane führte ihren Cousin in mehrere Studierzimmer, einen riesigen Waffenraum der unter anderem auch wertvolle Einzelstücke wie Artus Schwert Excalibur inne hatte und in die untersten Stockwerke (dieser versteckte und magisch unsichtbar gezauberte Flügel hatte neben dem Parterre noch 7 Ober- und 2 Untergeschosse) in denen sich Vivianes Lieblingsräume befanden:   
  
Das Labor, in dem man wunderbar Zaubertränke, Gifte und andere Mittelchen mixen konnte und der "Zoo", wie er genannt wurde.   
  
Es war ein eigenes Stockwerk, das Hunderte von magischen Geschöpfen beherbergte. Jedes Tier hatte seinen eigenen Lebensraum, sprich ein Zimmer das so verzaubert war, dass es den geeignetsten Lebensraum für das jeweilige Tier darstellt. Z.B. Sah das Zimmer der Einhörner wie ein Wald aus, die indischen Wasserdrachen wohnten in einem salzigen See, Nessie (jaa! Die Cornwalls haben das Monster von Loch Ness im Keller *g*) wohnte in einem riesigen See mit unterirdischer Verbindung zum See von Loch Ness, die alpenländischen Greifen wohnten in einem Gebirge,... Außerdem war im Parterre eine Tür, die ins Freie und damit in ein riesiges Drachgehege führte, in dem sich an die 26 verschiedenen Drachen befanden.   
  
Als letztes gingen sie in den großen Ballsaal. Sebastians Mund stand offen, als er den an die 40 Meter langen und 20 m breiten Saal sah. Der Boden war aus glänzendem Marmor, von den Wänden funkelten goldenen Verziehrungen und Hunderte Bilder winkten den Beiden herab. (Stellt euch das so vor wie der Ballsaal von Schloss Schönbrunn in Wien, wer ihn gesehen hat, nur größer. Oder wie der große Saal im Zarenschloss in St. Petersburg *schwärm*).  
  
"Warum bist du eigentlich die einzige Hexe in unserer Familie?" fragte er Schwarzhaarige mit den eisgrauen Augen.   
  
"Nein, die Frage lautet, warum dein sehr geehrter Urgroßvater der einzige nichtmagische Mensch in unserer Familie war, welche direkt von Merlin abstammt und in den letzten 1 1/2 Jahrtausenden nur Zauberer und Hexen hervorgebracht hat."  
  
Sebastian war sprachlos. "A- Aber sind Jaufré und Samantha auch Zauberer?"  
  
"Natürlich! Ihr seid die einzigen Muggel in der Familie!"  
  
"Muggel?" Verständnislos sah er sie an.  
  
"Nichtmagische Menschen. Ihr seid Squibs, das sind Leute aus einer Familie von Magiern, die selbst aber keine Zauberkräfte haben."  
  
"Stop Stopp, das ist mir zuviel auf einmal! Das ist ja alles wie bei ´Harry Potter´!" sagte Sebastian und Viviane erstarrte.  
  
"Woher kennst du Potter? War Anya mit ihm hier?"  
  
Die Beiden starrten sich an.   
  
"Komm schon Viviane, verarsch mich nicht! ´Harry Potter´ ist ein Kinderbuch von uns ´Muggeln´! Wie sollte der hier sein?"  
  
Viviane zitterte. "Wie heißt der Autor?"  
  
"Joanne K. Rowling, warum?"  
  
Sie explodierte. "ICH BRING SIE UM!" Ihre Fäuste waren geballt und ihre Lippen bebten vor Wut. Plötzlich zersprang eines der kristallenen Gläser auf dem Tisch.   
  
"Sorry, ich hab meine Magie nicht unter Kontrolle wenn ich wütend bin." Sagte Viviane leise, zeigte auf die Scherben und sagte: "Reparo."  
  
Die Scherben leuchteten kurz auf und fügten sich wieder zu einem Glas zusammen, was Sebastian in helle Begeisterung versetzte. "Wow, das war geil! Ich dachte du brauchst auch einen Zauberstab, wie im Buch!"  
  
Verlegen sah Viviane zu Boden. "Brauchen wir ja eigentlich auch, aber meiner ist wieder mal kaputt... Und das mit Harry Potter ist real. Rowling hats nur anscheinend für euch Muggel aufgeschrieben. Wenn Dad das rauskriegt wird ihr Zauberstab zerknackst, ein Vergessenszauber über sie gesprochen und sie wird den Muggeln übergeben... Und außerdem habe ich eine schöne Story für den Tagespropheten."   
  
Sebastian staunte noch mehr (Es gibt immer eine Steigerung!). "Du schreibst für den Tagespropheten?"  
  
"Ich schreibe nicht, ich besitze! Wir von Cornwalls haben überall unsere Finger im Spiel, wir sind so ziemlich die mächtigste Familie der EU. Und Russland. Und den Vereinigten Staaten, aber da gibt's sowieso nicht viele Magier..."  
  
Vivianes Cousin staunte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Gibt's sonst noch was, was ich über meine Familie wissen sollte?"  
  
Sie grinste breit und fuhr fröhlich fort. "Oh ja, wir sind die einzige Familie, die Handzauber bzw. Telekinese beherrscht! Dad ist seid über zehn Jahren Präsident der Europäischen Zaubergemeinschaft kurz EZG und Mom ist Stellvertretenden Zaubereiministerin und Botschafterin für England und Grandpa ist nicht tot sondern lebt als Vampirjäger und Kröterzüchter in Australien. Er wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden weil ihm die ganzen Pflichten eines von Cornwalls auf die Nerven gingen, also ist er einfach gegangen. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir meine Eule leihen dann kannst du ihm schreiben! Ach ja, und du fragst dich sicher, warum deine Eltern 2. Cousinen sind und geheiratet haben: ebendieser Grandpa wollte, dass wieder alle Cornwalls magisch werden, also hat er Jaufré´s jüngere Schwester Ilanda, deine Mutter, mit ihrem Cousin zweiten Grades verheiratet, deinen Vater George. Aber wies aussieht haben du und deine Geschwister Willow und Verena trotzdem keine Zauberkräfte. Schade eigentlich..."  
  
Sebastian taumelte, nein geht nicht er saß ja gerade. Trotzdem war ihm schwindelig. "Also ist dieser ganze Quatsch mit Harry Potter wahr? Meine eigene Mutter ist eine Hexe und meine Eltern habens bis jetzt vor uns geheimgehalten? Und Voldemort gibt's auch?"  
  
"Ja, dieser Schwächling existiert... Aber keine Sorge, wir werden ihn schon irgendwie los. Und noch mal ja, Harry Potter lebt wirklich und falls Joanne alles richtig geschrieben hat, weiß du auch von der Sache mit seinen Eltern, der Narbe und so weiter..."  
  
Er nickte. "Ja, das mit der Prophezeiung weiß ich auch schon! Und mit Sirius Blacks Tod usw."  
  
Verdutzt sah sie ihn an. "Welche Prophezeiung? Black ist nicht tot! Ach ja, der ist auch mit uns verwandt, ich glaub ich zeig dir mal unsren Stammbaum!"  
  
"Na die Vorhersage, dass es einen großen Endkampf zwischen dem dunklen Lord und Harry Potter geben wird und dass einer von Beiden stirbt!"  
  
Viviane rollte mit den Augen. "Lass mich raten, eine dermaßen unglaublich präzise Prophezeiung kann nur Sibyll Trelawney machen! Nein, von einer Prophezeiung weiß ich nichts. Ich weiß nur dass Morgaine und Merlin Dad strengstens verboten haben, etwas gegen Voldemort zu unternehmen. Mir aber nicht!" Sie grinste. "Weißt du was, Sebastian? Ich geb dir ein paar von den Schinken hier und geh mich schnell hübsch machen, die Zabinis kommen am Nachmittag..."  
  
Sie zeigte auf verschiedene Bücher in den Regalen, welche sofort herflogen. Kurz darauf hielt Sebastian "Die Geschichte der Zauberei- ein Überblick", "Magie für Muggel", "Die Größten Zauberer und magische Geschehnisse der letzte 3 Jahrtausende" und "Merlin & Morgaine- die Chronik der Familie von Cornwall" in der Hand.   
  
Viviane ging in ihr Zimmer und kritzelte ihrer Freundin einen Brief.   
  
´Hey An!  
  
Sind Granger und Weasley schon da? Mein Cousin Sebastian hat rausgefunden das ich eine Hexe bin. Aber er wird's niemandem sagen, ich habe ihm gedroht, unser kleines schmutziges Geheimnis auszuplaudern. Du weißt schon...  
  
Du gehst auch nach Hogwarts, oder? Gut, dann sehen wir uns ja und können gemeinsam etwas gegen diese langweiligen Weiß- Magier machen! Schnarch... Was tut eine von Cornwall in so einer öden Schule? Unsere ganze Familie besteht aus Schwarzmagier, aber wir sind beliebt, mächtig und (fast) jeder will mit uns befreundet sein. Wir sind auch nicht so blöde wie Voldemort und die Malfoys und hetzen gegen Muggelgeborene auf. Die sind doch genauso gute Zauberer wie wir! Diese Granger hat ungeheures Potential, soviel ich weiß... du kennst ja meine Verbindungen. Na ja, jedenfalls hat schon Merlin zu seiner Zeit mal öfters einen Todesfluch die Runde gehen lassen wenn er gereizt war (Launenhaftigkeit ist auch so eine Eigenschaft der von Cornwalls *g* hast du ja schon zur Genüge mitbekommen.) und Morgaine hat sogar ihren eigenen Sohn getötet. Aber das weißt du ja alles schon... Außerdem kann man mit so vielen Vampiren, Veelas und Werwölfen in der Familie ja nicht normal bleiben, oder? Ich frage mich nur, wie Morgaines schwarze Haare bis in unsere Generation durchgehalten haben...   
  
Muss Schluss machen, die Zabinis sind da. Ich darf Blaise poppen *g*.  
  
Nimm heute Abend Potty und seine Schoßhündchen mit! Und zieh dir was nettes an, Viktor will uns als "T.a.t.U." sehen!  
  
Bye, Viviane...´  
  
Als Anya den Brief zuende gelesen hatte, grinste sie breit, dann machte sie sich seufzend daran, eine Antwort zu schreiben. Unten im Empfangssaal schrieen ihre Mitbewohner, Weasley und Granger herum wie die Wilden.  
  
Jemand polterte die Treppe hoch und ein mürrischer Harry Potter riss die Tür zu ihrem riesigen Schlafzimmer auf.   
  
"Sirius meint, ich soll dich vorstellen. Komm mit und mach keinen Scheiß."   
  
Aufmüppfig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. "Warum sollte ich deinen behinderten Freunden auch nur die Hand schütteln?"  
  
Er grinste böse. "Weil wir sonst in einem Zimmer schlafen müssen!"  
  
Panisch stand sie auf und zischte an ihm vorbei nach unten.   
  
Sirius nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie wie ein Kleinkind. "Anya! Mein Schätzchen! Wie schön dass du da bist!" rief er laut, dann flüsterte er in ihr Ohr "Was zum Teufel hat Harry angestellt damit du so schnell runter bist?"   
  
"Er hat mir gedroht mit mir in einem Zimmer zu schlafen!" raunte sie zurück, dann setzte sie ein strahlendes und falsches Lächeln auf.   
  
Einen nach dem anderen betrachtete sie die Ankömmlinge. Es waren drei anstatt zwei, ein kleineres braunhaariges Mädchen mit großen braunen Glupschaugen.   
  
´Oh Gott, Granger... das kann ja heiter werden.´ dachte sie sich und sah weiter.  
  
Daneben mit den Hände locker in der Hosentasche ein großer, schlaksiger und recht gutaussehender rothaariger Junge mit vielen Sommersprossen auf der Nase und himmelblauen Augen.  
  
´Weasley. Das reicht glaub ich als Erklärung´   
  
Neben dem Jungen stand ein zierliches Mädchen mit golden- roten Locken, die wie Lava bis an ihre Hüften hinunter hingen. Auch sie hatte viele Sommersprossen im Gesicht, aber ihre Augen waren smaragdgrün wie die von Harry...  
  
"Anya, darf ich vorstellen? Hermine Granger, Ronald und Ginny Weasley. Das ist meine Nichte Anya Black." Sagte Sirius und schob sie nach vorne. Anya schüttelte allen die Hand.   
  
"Hi, ich bin Hermine, kannst mich Mine nennen."  
  
"Anya."  
  
Ron grinste dümmlich. "Ron Weasley. Schön dich kennen zulernen."  
  
"Anya, hat Sirius ja schon gesagt." Antwortete Anya trocken, dann wandte sie sich dieser Ginny zu, die sie sehr interessant fand.   
  
"Virginia, aber alle nennen mich Ginny." Sagte sie und deutete ein Lächeln an. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ein wenig mürrisch dreingeschaut, anscheinend war sie nicht gerade begeistert von dem Besuch. Sie raunte Anya ins Ohr "Ich hasse diesen Spitznamen!"  
  
"Anya" Sagte Anya laut, dann beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte Virginia ebenfalls etwas zu. "Mich nennen sie immer Barbie wenn ich nerve und Anyanka wenn ich etwas angestellt habe. Ich hasse es genauso!"  
  
Die beiden grinsten sich an, dann sah Anya zu Sirius auf. "Kann Virginia mit mir ins Zimmer kommen? Wir wollen doch unser Harry- Baby und seine netten Freunde nicht stören..." sagte sie spöttisch mit vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme.   
  
Sirius bedachte sie mit einem bösen Blick, deutete ihnen aber dass sie gehen konnten.   
  
"Du magst Harry nicht besonders, oder?" fragte die Rothaarige.  
  
"Nein. Er nervt den ganzen Tag nur und lässt sich anhimmeln und bemuttern. Außerdem denkt er tatsächlich dass ich etwas von ihm wollen könnte. Er denkt er ist unwiderstehlich..." Anya rollte mit den Augen und Ginny grinste.   
  
"Anya, ich glaube wir werden uns gut verstehen...."  
  
Inzwischen war es fünf Uhr, die Zabinis waren angekommen und die Eltern hatten sich in den kleinen Salon verzogen. Viviane spazierte mit Blaise durch den magischen Garten neben den Drachen und musterte ihn gründlich.   
  
Er hatte dunkelrote, kurze Haare, blaugraue, dunkle Augen, außerdem war er groß, schlaksig und hatte schon recht viele Muskeln. Gegen seinen Kleidungsstil war auch nichts einzuwenden, er trug enge, ausgewaschene Blue Jeans und ein schwarzes enges T- Shirt auf dem Eminem abgebildet war.   
  
"Sag mal Blaise, stimmt es eigentlich dass du schwul bist?" fragte Viviane direkt gerade aus, denn bisher hatten die Beiden noch nicht viel miteinander gesprochen.   
  
Erst war dieser erschrocken über ihre direkte Art, dann antwortete er grinsend. "Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber wenn jemand mit seinem Arsch vor mir herumwackelt, sag ich sicher nicht nein."   
  
Die Beiden lachten, bis Blaise sie plötzlich am Arm packte und nahe zu sich her zog. "Stimmt es dass du mit jedem rummachst?" fragte er genauso direkt.   
  
"Nein. Definitiv nicht. Wenn ich Lust habe, suche ich mir den Schönsten raus und poppe den, das heißt noch lange nicht dass ich mit jedem rummache. Malfoy käme nicht mal in die Nähe meines Bettes." Sagte sie spitz und Blaises weiße Zähne blitzten ihr entgegen.   
  
"Ja, von der herzallerliebsten Beziehung der Cornwalls zu den Malfoys hab ich schon gehört... Wie ist es dazu gekommen?" fragte er in legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.   
  
"Hm, es war die Zeit von Artus Tafelrunde. Du kennst doch Morgaine le Fey, unsere Vorfahrin..." sagte sie, während ihre Hand unter sein Shirt rutschte und auf seinem Rücken langsam Kreise zog. "Deren Sohn, Mordred, hat ja seinen Vater Artus umgebracht. Daraufhin hat Morgaine ihn ermordet, aber sie wusste nicht, dass Mordred einen Sohn gezeugt hatte, Pesto. Pestos Mutter war nicht gerade gesund, und so musste sie während der Schwangerschaft dauernd kotzen."   
  
Die Beiden standen sich gegenüber und Blaises Hand rutschte gemächlich von ihren Oberschenkeln weiter nach oben. "Auch während der Geburt hat sie gekotzt, und deshalb ist sie auch gestorben. Zu wenig Essen, zuviel wieder ausgekotzt. Malfoy ist lateinisch und bedeutet ´Übel´ oder ´Der Übles tut´. Das Übel ist eine Anspielung auf ihr dauerndes Übergeben, das Übles Tun geht auf Mordred zurück, der seinen eigenen Vater heimtückisch ermordet hatte. So wurde der erste Malfoy geboren, Pesto Malfoy. Also, was ziehen wir daraus? Das Malfoys zum Kotzen sind." Sagte sie.   
  
Inzwischen standen die Beiden so dicht voreinander, dass ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Viviane beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Blaise heftig auf seine weichen, roten Lippen. Er hob sie hoch, setzte sie auf eine Bank im Garten. Seine Hände wanderten noch weiter nach oben und schoben ihren Rock zur Seite, Viviane zitterte vor Erregung, sie wanderte mit ihrem Mund über sein Gesicht, knabberte an seinen Ohren und leckte über seinen Hals. Blaise stöhnte, dann zog er seine Hosen, seine Boxershorts und ihren Slip aus.   
  
"Hm, ich wusste nicht das Schwule so gut ficken können..." Sagte Viviane und schloss genießerisch die Augen, während Blaise ihr T- Shirt hochhob und an ihren Brüsten saugte... 


	4. Hot in Herre ein Heißes Wiedersehen

Autor: magicviviane  
  
Genre: Abenteuer/Romance  
  
Rating: öh, äh, R würdsch mal sagen, oder PG-13   
  
Hauptpersonen: Viviane von Cornwall (OC), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Anya Black (OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören Viv, Anya, Swynned sowie alle, die ihr nicht kennt. Der Rest ist J.K. Rowlings Eigentum, *schluchz* auch Draco und Sirius *heul* *snif* *rotzwein*  
  
Zusammenfassung: Das übliche, ein neues Mädchen kommt nach Hogwarts, stellt die ganze Schule aufn Kopf, reist durch die Zeit und- tata!! Was wäre eine gute Story ohne eine schlechte Prophezeiung?? Auch hier bekommen wirs wieder mit nem bösen, üblen Fluch zu tun, und natürlich ist da noch Voldie, unser aller Lieblingsbösewicht.  
  
Sonst noch was? Nö, eigentlich nicht, aber reviewt mir fleißig!!!!  
  
Doch noch was!! Jawohl, danke an meine ganzen Süßen Vorableser *g*: Mina, Charly, Murder, Renya, Kiki, *ViCkY*, ChoChang1990, Ling, äh, wer noch? achja, alle die ich vergessen habe!!!   
  
Kapitel Vier...  
  
Hot in Herre~**~ Heißes Wiedersehen  
  
Anya lief mit Virginia nach oben in ihr Zimmer, sie setzten sich auf das Bett und musterten sich gründlich. Virginia hatte eine enge, braune Jeanshose und ein schwarzes Tank- Shirt an, die Haare trug sie offen und ihre Augen waren mit Wimperntusche und etwas grünen Kajal betont worden. Anya trug blaue, knielange Skaterhosen und ein weißes, ärmelloses Shirt, ihre Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, ihre schwarzen Augen hatte sie mit weißem Kajal umrandet.   
  
"Also, Virginia. Ich habe dir gesagt warum ich Harry nicht mag, aber was hast du gegen ihn?" fragte Anya, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und sah ihr Gegenüber erwartend an.   
  
"Hm, ich war von der ersten bis in die vierte Klasse voll in ihn verliebt, aber er war immer nur hinter Cho Chang her. In seinem fünften Jahr haben sich Harry und Cho ziemlich arg verstritten und er hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn küssen würde, Zitat: ´Ginny, wir sind doch Freunde! Tust du mir den Gefallen? Nur um Cho eifersüchtig zu machen, bitte! Ich will sonst ehrlich nicht von dir, nur diesen Gefallen.´"   
  
Anya verdrehte die Augen. "Männer...."  
  
"Tja, und da hab ich endlich erkannt was für ein rücksichtsloser und selbstsüchtiger Idiot er ist. Manche lernen eben nur auf die harte Tour..." Virginia seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Harry hat bis jetzt nichts von dir erzählt."  
  
"Na ja, er wusste auch nichts von mir. Ich wohnte mit meinen Eltern in Frankreich und ging in Beauxbatons zur Schule, aber diesen Frühling wurden Mom und Dad von ein paar Todessern getötet und Sirius ist mein nächste lebender Verwandter, deshalb lebe ich jetzt hierbei ihm."  
  
Ginny guckte verlegen nach unten. "Tut mir leid wegen deinen Eltern. Gehst du im Herbst wieder nach Beauxbatons?"  
  
Anya schüttelte ihre blonde Mähne. "Nein, nach Hogwarts. In welchem Haus bist du? Warte, lass mich raten- Slytherin!"  
  
Ginny lachte kurz. "Nein, der sprechende Hut wollte mich zwar nach Slytherin schicken, aber um der Familienehre der Weasleys zuliebe wollte ich nach Gryffindor. Großer Fehler... Zitat des Hutes: ´Hm, eine Weasley, aber du hast die Schnauze ganz schön voll vom Rest der Familie! Wie dein Großvater... Gerissen, ehrgeizig und hinterlistig wenn's sein muss. Ich würde Slytherin sagen.´ Ich hab ihm gesagt er soll mich nach Gryffindor schicken, und er antwortete wieder ´Wie dein Großvater...´. Aber wenn du auch nach Gryffindor kommst, dann hab ich wenigstens EINEN Menschen, mit dem man sich vernünftig unterhalten kann!"  
  
Anya lachte hell auf. "Nein, sorry aber ich komme 100%ig nach Slytherin, und dort will ich auch hin! Aber ist auch egal, wir können uns ja trotzdem treffen. Außerdem habe ich noch eine alte Freundin aus Beauxbatons, die noch 100%iger nach Slytherin kommt, sie MUSS heuer auch nach Hogwarts."  
  
"Warum hast du das ´muss´ so betont?"  
  
Sirius Nichte grinste breit. "Weil sie mit 12 aus Neuschwanstein- eine deutsche Magierschule, mit 13 aus Leuchtenburg in Italien, mit 14 aus Beauxbatons und letztes Jahr aus Durmstrang geschmissen wurde! In Durmstrang blieb sie auch nur für zwei Jahre, weil die Lehrer anfangs ihre Flüche noch abwehren konnten."  
  
Anya lachte über Ginnys ensetztes Gesicht.   
  
"Und wer ist diese ´Mistress of Darkness´?" fragte sie.  
  
Anya schmunzelte. "Rate mal! Welche Familie ist stinkreich, arroganz und unglaublich mächtig in Politik und vom magischen Talent her? Und welche Familie hat seit Jahrhunderten fast nur Schwarzmagier hervorgebracht?"  
  
"Hm, ist es Malfoys Schwester?"  
  
"Kleiner Tipp am Rande: wenn sie erfahren würde dass du sie mit einer Malfoy vergleichst, würde sie dir den Kopf abreißen und dir in den Hals spucken."  
  
Virginias Miene hellte sich auf. "Eine von Cornwall!"  
  
"Nicht nur eine von Cornwall. Lady Viviane von Cornwall persönlich!" Die Blondine zwinkerte verschwörerisch.   
  
"Oh, oh, da tut mir Malfoy fast schon Leid,... Ich hab von ihrem letzten Treffen gehört, das soll ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein."  
  
"Sag mal, willst du heute mit Viviane und mir ins ´Crystal´ kommen?" fragte Anya.   
  
"Aber logisch! Ich war letzte Woche dort, der DJ ist ziemlich gut!"  
  
"Viktor Krum heißt er, der spielt bei den Chudley Cannons. Der Nachteil an der ganzen Sache ist, dass Potty, dein Bruder und diese Hermine auch mitgehen müssen." Anya verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. "Warte, ich eule Viviane schnell zurück!" Sie setzte sich an ihren Sekretär und begann zu schreiben.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
´Hey Viv!  
  
Ja, Potters Schoßhündchen sind schon da, aber Weasleys Schwester ist auch mitgekommen, Virginia. Sie ist keine von diesen Krampfhaft- grinsern oder Dauer- optimisten, sie ist wie wir. Kann sie heute mit ins ´Crystal´ kommen? Ich denke, sie ist eine würdige Nachfolgerin für Beatrice, wie wärs wenn wir in Hogwarts dort weiter machen wo wir vor zwei Jahren aufgehört haben? Ich habe dir ja schon von Sirius und den Rumtreibern erzählt. Die Rumtreiber sind Geschichte, sie sind sogar in "Hogwarts- a History" oder wie das heißt, aber wir drei könnten nicht nur Geschichte sondern Legenden werden! Na, wie wärs? Schaufeln wir ´Luzifers Trio´ wieder aus?  
  
Bis bald  
  
Anyanka´  
  
"Wer ist Anyanka?" fragte Blaise, welcher mitgelesen hatte und nun mit seinem Finger über Vivianes Hals nach unten wanderte.   
  
Es war halb sieben Uhr abends und die Beiden lagen nackt in Vivianes Bett.   
  
"Warte, ich schreibe nur schnell zurück."  
  
´Anyanka,  
  
ich komme euch um halb acht abholen, alles weitere später!  
  
D´Hoffryn (A/N: sprich: d-hoffrin)´   
  
"Also, meine Schöne, wer sind Anyanka und D´Hoffryn?" fragte Blaise abermals. Viviane drehte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn lange, dann erklärte sie die Namen.   
  
"Du kennst sicher die Serie "Buffy", oder?"   
  
Er nickte. "Ja, aber nicht besonders gut."  
  
"Egal. Anyanka ist ein Rachedämon, ebenso wie Halfrek (A/N: sprich "Halfrik") und D´Hoffryn. D´Hoffryn ist der Chef aller Rachedämonen, ziemlich mächtig also. In Beauxbatons haben Anya, Beatrice und ich uns zusammengeschlossen zu so einer Art ´Rumtreiber´, wie ihr sie hattet und wir haben jede Menge Blödsinn gemacht. Nach einem Jahr bin ich aber aus Beauxbatons rausgeflogen, und so konnten wir nicht mehr unternehmen, aber Anya bzw. Anyanka, will dass wir wieder damit anfangen."  
  
Blaise grinste breit. "Und ihr nennt euch Luzifers Trio? Warum?"  
  
"Ja, Luzifers Trio oder L. Töchter, wie wir gerade Lust haben... Warum, hmm, lass mich denken. Ich glaube, weil wir alle drei ziemlich begabt in schwarzer Magie sind oder so was. Ach ja, einmal waren wir ziemlich angetrunken und haben den Teufel angerufen, aber es hat nicht richtig geklappt, wir haben nur eine Eule bekommen auf der stand: ´Nervt mich nicht mit euren Spielereien!´ und einem umgekehrten Kreuz als Siegel, aber ich glaube da hat uns jemand verarscht."   
  
Viviane lachte über Blaise erschrockenes Gesicht, und lachte noch mehr als er sich auf sie stürzte und sie ordentlich durchkitzelte.   
  
"Lass- lass das! Hihi- Blaise!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tja, und deshalb nennen wir uns Luzifers Trio, oder Luzifers Töchter." Endete Anya ihrerseits die Erklärung der Namen.   
  
Ginny nickte und folgerte daraus, dass Anya Anyanka sei, Beatrice Halfrek und Viviane, die mächtigste, D´Hoffryn.   
  
"Richtig, und jetzt sagen wir Potty, dass er mit ins ´Crystal´ geht!" Sie stand auf und stürmte nach unten. "POTTER!!! WO BIST DU!"   
  
Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen. "Hier, wo sonst?"  
  
Anya kam in den Salon gestampft, hinter ihr die kichernde Ginny. "Hör mal Harry, du kommst heute mit ins ´Crystal´. Keine Widerrede, Viviane von Cornwall hat uns eingeladen!"  
  
Ron und Hermine starrten sie mit aufgerissenen Mündern an. "Vi- Viviane von Cornwall?"  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wer ist diese Viviane?"  
  
"Mensch Potter! Wo lebst du denn! Viviane von Cornwall!" Schnell erklärte ihm Anya die ganze Geschichte mit den Cornwalls.   
  
"Aha. Und warum sollte ich ins Crystal gehen, nur weil so eine Schnepfe sagt dass ich auf Befehl da sein muss?" meinte er trotzig.  
  
"Potter, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind!"  
  
"Klappe Black! Ich werde schon kommen, keine Sorge. Aber Ron und Herm gehen mit!" verlangte Harry.  
  
Anya schnaubte. "Von mir aus. Virginia kommt auch mit. Um halb acht kommt sie uns abholen."  
  
Dann polterte sie wieder nach oben um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Hermine grinste breit über Harrys Gesicht. "Nette Verwandtschaft hast du da..."   
  
Harry seufzte abgrundtief. "Gott, wie ich sie hasse!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Blaise, wir müssen jetzt gehen! Sonst kommen deine Eltern noch auf falsche Gedanken..." Viviane grinste, zog sich ihren Bademantel über und ging Richtung Kleiderschrank. Kurz darauf war sie fertig angezogen, nur noch ein kleine Abstecher ins Badezimmer zum schminken, dann ging sie zusammen mit Blaise in den kleinen Salon und verabschiedete sich.   
  
Auf dem Weg kamen sie bei der Bibliothek vorbei. Viviane steckte ihren Kopf hinein. "Sebastian?"  
  
"Jaa, hier!" rief jemand zwischen den Regalen hervor.   
  
Grinsend gingen Viviane und Blaise zum Ursprung der Stimme. "Und, gefällt dir was du liest?"  
  
Etwas verlegen fuhr Sebastian sich durch die schwarzen Haare. "Na ja, recht einfach ist es nicht, aber wird schon gehen. Ich versteh aber nicht, warum dieser Voldemort etwas gegen Muggelgeborene hat! Das ist doch krank, er ist ja selbst ein Halbblut oder wie das heißt!"  
  
Blaise starrte die beiden entgeistert an. Von seinem anfänglichen Interesse an Sebastian war nichts mehr geblieben.   
  
Viviane hingegen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Verrückte gibt's immer wieder. Sonst wäre die Welt ja nur halb so lustig! Hör, ich geh jetzt, ok? Ich sag Mom und Dad schnell dass du es rausgefunden hast, dann kannst du sie alles weitere fragen. Ciao!"  
  
Er nickte ihnen zu und vergrub sich mit einem Seufzer in dem Buch auf seinem Schoß.   
  
"MOOM!" schrie Viviane durch den versteckten Flügel.   
  
"Was ist? Komm her wenn du was brauchst!" rief ihr Vater zurück und die beiden Jugendlichen gingen nebeneinander in den Salon. Dort saßen Samantha, Jaufré mit Blaises Eltern.   
  
"Viviane, sehr erfreut." Sagte sie knapp und schüttelte ihnen die Hand, dann wandte sie sich ihren Eltern zu. "Ich gehe, keine Ahnung wann ich zurückkomme. Ich pass auf, trinke nicht zuviel und so weiter und so fort..."   
  
Samantha und Jaufré warfen ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu dann nickten sie. "Pass auf dass sie dich nicht beim saufen erwischen. Und-"  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Malfoys zusammenschlagen, Voldemort ebenfalls, keine Todesser vögeln und so weiter. Tschüss! Ach ja, Sebastian ist in der Bibliothek, er hats gestern herausgefunden! Ich hab ihm ´Die Geschichte der Zauberei´ und so was gegeben, damit er richtig informiert ist."  
  
Sie ging grinsend nach draußen und warf Blaise noch eine Kusshand zu. "Bye mein Süßer!" Damit ließ sie den knallroten Blaise Zabini, dessen verstörte Eltern und die wütenden ihrigen zurück. Schnurstracks ging Viviane in den Garten, wo im Schuppen ihr Besen auf sie wartete. Sie stieg auf und flog Richtung Südwest, wo sich das Anwesen der Blacks befand.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"POTTER! Musst du dich noch schminken oder warum brauchst du so lange?" schrillte Anyas Stimme durch ebendieses Haus.   
  
Wieder mal rollte Harry mit seinen Augen, warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und ging nach unten.   
  
Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Anya warteten schon, Letztere warf wie immer einen bissigen Kommentar in seine Richtung. "Beeil dich gefälligst, deine Make- up Künste nützen ja sowieso nichts!"  
  
Sie selbst hatte eine enge weiße Lederhose und ein schwarzes, ärmelloses und hautenges T- Shirt an, aus dem ein schwarzer Spitzen- BH blitzte. Ihre Augen hatte sie wie immer weiß umrandet und auf ihren Lippen war etwas Lipgloss aufgetragen. Ihre blonde Mähne war zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten und hing locker über die Schultern.  
  
"Und als was hast du dich verkleidet? Pippi Langstrumpf mit Frankenstein- Gesicht, oder?" fauchte er zurück.  
  
Keine Antwort.   
  
"Wie das Anyanka? Wo sind deine Kommentare geblieben?" fragte Harry mit eine triumphierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.   
  
"Ich rede nicht mit Leuten die nicht küssen können sondern einem die Zunge abbeißen!" sagte sie laut ein teuflisches Grinsen lag auf ihre glänzenden Lippen. "Nicht war Harry Schätzchen?" säuselte sie und klimperte mit ihren langen, schwarzen Wimpern.   
  
Ron, Hermine und Ginny bogen sich vor Lachen, während Harry sich auf Anya stürzte. Kreischend lief sie nach draußen, verfolgt von ihrem Mitbewohner, der ihr wie ein wildgewordenes Raubtier hinterher jagte.   
  
"Hey Potter, beruhig dich mal! Ich finds zwar nett dass du Anya belästigst, aber wenn du ein Autogramm von mir willst, musst du es dir schon selbst holen!" Klang eine spöttische Stimme aus der Luft.   
  
Harry hielt an und sah nach oben. Über ihm schwebte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit smaragdgrünen Augen und einem sadistischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie landete und stieg von ihrem Besen.   
  
"Wow, ein Wirbelwind 13!" rief Ron laut und glupschte den Besen an.   
  
"Wow, ein Weasley der denkt!" meinte das Mädchen trocken. Kritisch beäugte sie den rothaarigen Jungen, dann ging sie auf Anya zu und umarmte sie.   
  
"Wo ist sie?" flüsterte sie in das Ohr der Blondine.  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Halfrek." Lächelnd lies das Mädchen Anya los.   
  
"Virginia, komm mal her!" rief diese zu den vier Gryffindors hinüber.   
  
Ein rothaariges Mädchen kam auf sie zugeschlendert.   
  
"Virginia Weasley, nenn mich Gin." Sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand vor.  
  
"Viviane von Cornwall, nenn mich D´Hoffryn. Ich sage nämlich auch Halfrek zu dir." Antwortete Viviane mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.   
  
Ginny grinste zurück. "Gut. Also wird Luzifers Trio Hogwarts unsicher machen." Flüsterte sie den Beiden zu.   
  
"Ja, die Rumtreiber sind Geschichte." Warf Anya leise ein.  
  
"Wir werden Legenden!" sagte Viviane mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen. "Und wer sind diese Witzfiguren?"   
  
Anya stellte einen nach dem anderen vor. "Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter. Hör nicht auf ihn, er redet nur scheiße sobald er seinen Mund öffnet."   
  
Grinsend gingen Viviane und Harry aufeinander zu.   
  
"Also Potter, Fangfrage: Was denkst du von Malfoy, sofern du denken kannst?"  
  
Harry grinste breit, seine weißen Zähne blinkten ihr entgegen. "Malfoy? Kanalratte mit Geld und Barbiehaaren."  
  
Viviane zog die Mundwinkel vergnügt hoch. "Ich sehe wir verstehen uns."  
  
"Hey, ihr seht aus wie Geschwister!" rief Hermine und legte ihren Kopf schief.   
  
Zweifelnd betrachteten die beiden Schwarzhaarigen sich. Ja, smaragdgrüne Augen und schwarze Haare, aber das hieß noch nichts.   
  
"Nein. Verwandt ja, aber keine Geschwister. 6. Cousinen, so zirka." Sagte Viviane, drehte sich um und stieg wieder auf ihren Besen.   
  
Verdattert sah Harry ihr nach.  
  
"Was ist Potter? Wusstest du nicht das du Verwandtschaft hast? Beeilt euch, Viktor wartet nicht ewig!" sagte sie mit herrischer Miene. "Wo sind eure Besen?"   
  
Verlegen sahen Ron und Hermine zu Boden, Ginny sah wütend aus, Harry stürmte nach drinnen um seinen alten Feuerblitz zu holen und Anya zog ihrerseits einen Feuerblitz aus dem Haus.   
  
"Was ist mit euch dreien?" fragte Viviane.   
  
"Na ja, Dad hat uns mit seinem Auto hergebracht, wir wussten nicht dass wir Besen brauchen!" sagte Ron kleinlaut. Hermine und Ginny zuckten mit den Schultern.   
  
"Gut, dann teilen wir uns auf." Befahl die Schwarzhaarige. "Ginny fliegt mit Anya, Weasley mit Potter und Granger, du kommst zu mir."   
  
"Vergiss es, ich fliege nicht mit Harry auf einem Besen! Das letzte mal war ich eine Woche im Krankenflügel!" warf Ron ein.   
  
Grinsend kam Harry aus dem Haus, den Feuerblitz in der Hand. "Ja, das stimmt, aber der Looping war ausgezeichnet!"  
  
Viviane schnaubte. "Dann Anders. Anya mit Gin, Weasley mit Granger und Potter fliegt bei mir mit."   
  
"Niemals! Mit meinem Besen fliege nur ich! Und ich sitze nicht bei Mädchen auf!" rief Harry trotzig.  
  
"Du benimmst dich wirklich wie ein Kleinkind Potter! Keine Widerrede, sitz endlich auf!" sagte sie, ihre Stimme duldete keine Widerrede.  
  
Eine dunkle Gestalt kam aus der Tür heraus. "Lady Viviane von Cornwall, wenn ich mich nicht irre! Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen!" Sirius ging auf sie zu und bot seine Hand an.   
  
Kritisch musterte Viviane ihn. "Sirius Black, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Das weiße Schaf in einer Familie voller Schwarzmagier. Und lassen sie das ´Lady´ weg, Professor."  
  
Die Beiden lächelten sich kurz an, dann gab Viviane den Befehl zum Start. "Man sieht sich, Professor!"   
  
Die drei Besen hoben ab, Ron saß vor Hermine auf Harrys Feuerblitz, Harry selbst saß hinter Viviane auf dem Wirbelwind und schmollte wie ein Kind.   
  
"Lass mich wenigstens fliegen! Ich will nicht von einem Mädchen herumkutschiert werden!" motzte er zum wiederholten Male.   
  
"Halt die Klappe Potter. Noch ein Wort und du fliegst nicht mit sondern VON dem Besen! Wenn du brav bist, kriegst du vielleicht ne Belohnung..." sagte sie geheimnisvoll.   
  
Harry grinste breit und legte seine großen Hände auf ihre Hüften. "Ok, Chef!"  
  
Lächelnd flogen sie weiter, bis sie schließlich auf dem Besenparkplatz vor einem kleinen Hüttchen kamen. Sie legten einen Schließ- und Antistehlzauber über die Besen und gingen hinein.   
  
"Viktor!" rief Viviane plötzlich und rannte nach vorne auf den DJ zu. Die beiden umarmten sich heftig, dann zog sie ihn mit nach unten zu ihren Begleitern.  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen? Viktor Krum. Ihr kennt euch ja schon, Trimagisches Turnier, richtig?"   
  
Alle nickten, Harry und Ginny schüttelten ihm die Hand, Ron starrte ihn wie blöd an und Hermine gab ihm ein freundschaftliches Küsschen auf die Wange.  
  
"Viktor, das ist Anya Black. Eine Freundin aus Beauxbatons."   
  
Auch Anya schüttelte ihm die Hand, dann wandte Viviane sich an Harry.   
  
"Ich bin dir noch was schuldig, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte, die anderen sahen sie verständnislos an. Doch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte klebten Vivianes Lippen schon auf seinen. Er erwiderte grinsend den   
  
Kuss und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften, so wie sie ihre um seinen Nacken gelegt hatte.   
  
"Verzieht euch gefälligst! Viviane, ich hätte etwas Geschmack von dir erwartet!" Anya rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
  
Viviane beendete den Kuss, den leckte sie sich über die Lippen und grinste Harry böse an. "Du hast Recht Anyanka. Er ist ein schrecklicher Küsser!"   
  
Lachend ging sie mit Anya in die Menge hinein, Ginny folgte ihnen grinsend.   
  
"Autsch Harry, die hats dir schön gegeben!" meine Ron und begann an Hermines Hals zu saugen, während sie zum Rhythmus der Musik wiegten.   
  
Die drei Mädchen gingen geradewegs auf das Mixpult zu, auf dem Viktor wieder stand und fleißig herummixte.   
  
"Und Mädels? Bereit für euren Auftritt?" fragte er mit seinem üblichen Akzent.   
  
Viviane und Anya nickten, Ginny lächelte wissend. Dann gingen die Beiden Freundinnen auf die Bühne, jede ein Mikrofon in der Hand.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Er stand vor der Tür in den Partykeller des ´Crystal´. Dort lehnte er an der Wand, wartend. Worauf er wartete wusste er nicht, aber er wartete. Er wartete schon seit einer Weile, lehnte einfach nur da und fuhr sich hin und wieder durch die Haare. Er hatte sie seit ein paar Monaten auf 5 cm abgeschnitten und mit Gel aufgestellt. Außerdem trug er schwarze, ausgewaschene Jeanshosen und ein weißes, ärmelloses Shirt. Von drinnen klangen zwei Stimmen heraus. ´All the things she said´ von Tatu wurde von zwei Mädchen gesungen. Sie waren gut. Eine hatte eine sanfte, eher leise Stimme, die andere eine dunkle, rockig- rauchige. Das Lied war fertig und der DJ kündete das nächste an, das nur von einer der Beiden gesungen wurde.   
  
Drinnen tobte die Menge. Anya und Viviane hatten ihren Text fertig gesungen, die Musik spielte die letzten Takte und wie für Tatu üblich gingen die Mädchen aufeinander zu und küssten sich wild. Vivianes Hand war unter Anyas Bluse und diese hatte ihre Hände auf den Hintern der Schwarzhaarigen gelegt. Die Akkorde verklangen, Viktor kündigte ein Solo von Viviane an.   
  
Er hörte, wie das Mädchen mit der rockigen Stimme das Lied begann. Irgendwie verzauberte ihn diese Stimme. Wenn das Lied vorbei war, würde er hineingehen und das Mädchen genauer betrachten.  
  
Viviane flüsterte Viktor den Titel des Liedes ins Ohr und einen Augeblick später begann ein tiefer Bass. Es war ein Lied, das sie in Italien oft gehört hatte.   
  
´Hm, italienisch. Es lebe die Dickköpfigkeit meiner Mutter, die mich italienisch lernen lies´ dachte er sich und übersetzte den Text des Liedes im Kopf.  
  
***********Zucchero: Music in Me**********  
  
I've got the music in me....................   
  
Long is the night Jack   
  
Where is my baby   
  
Long is the night Jack   
  
Get hot with my baby   
  
I've got the music in me....................   
  
È questa notte che mi fa impazzire (es ist diese Nacht die mich verrückt werden lässt)   
  
Come la maionese (wie die Majonese)   
  
È questa notte che mi fa volare (es ist diese Nacht die mich fliegen lässt)   
  
Come la biancaneve (Wie der weiße Schnee)   
  
I've got the music in me....................   
  
Più badili e meno divi (Mehr Freiheit und weniger Verbote)   
  
Io voglio musica (Ich will Musik)   
  
I've got the music in me....................   
  
Long is the night Jack   
  
Where is my baby   
  
Long is the night Jack   
  
Get hot with my baby   
  
I've got the music in me....................   
  
È questa notte che si chiava il giorno (Es ist diese Nacht die sich den Tag zum Sklaven macht)   
  
Chi c'è c'è chi non c'è non c'è (Und wer da ist, ist da, wer nicht da ist, ist nicht da)   
  
E' questa notte che ci gira intorno (es ist diese Nacht die in meine Kopf kreist)   
  
Chi c'è c'è chi non c'è non c'è (Und wer da ist, ist da, wer nicht da ist, ist nicht da)   
  
I've got the music in me....................   
  
Piu' badili e meno divi (Mehr Freiheit und weniger Verbote)   
  
Io voglio musica (ich will Musik)   
  
I've got the music in me oh yeah   
  
La sento è nell'aria (Ich spür sie in der Luft)   
  
I've got the music in me oh yeah   
  
Che vibra nell'aria (Sie vibriert in der Luft)   
  
I've got the music in me   
  
Long is the night Jack   
  
Where is my baby   
  
Long is the night Jack   
  
Get hot with my baby   
  
Voglio te che sei diversa (ich will dich, die du anders bist)   
  
I need you to show me how to get there   
  
E voglio lei così perversa (Und ich will sie so pervers)   
  
I need you to show me how to get there   
  
Voglio l'uva e voglio l'Eva (Ich will Wein und will die Eva)   
  
I need you to show me how to get there   
  
Voglio una notte difettosa (Ich will eine Fehlerhafte Nacht)   
  
Yeah yeah yeah   
  
I've got the music in me   
  
La sento è nell'aria   
  
I've got the music in me oh yeah   
  
Che vibra nell'aria   
  
I've got the music in me   
  
Che sale nell'aria (Die in die Luft steigt)   
  
I've got the music in me oh yeah   
  
Che colora l'aria (Die die Luft farbig macht)   
  
I've got the music in me....................  
  
´Hm, schönes Lied.´ dachte er sich als die Besucher der Disco beim Ende des Liedes laut klatschten. Dann ging er hinein. Von der Bühne stieg gerade das Mädchen, das gesungen hatte. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, da ihre langen, schwarzen und lockigen Haare ins Gesicht fielen und sie sich sofort umdrehte. Er ging auf sie zu und blieb dicht hinter ihr stehen. Sie trug schwarze, knallenge Lack- Lederhosen und ein weißes, ärmelloses und hautenges T- Shirt. Er stellte sich hinter sie und begann zu tanzen. So würde sie ihm nicht entkommen.   
  
Viviane bemerkte, wie jemand sich hinter sie gestellt hatte, sehr dicht hinter sie. Die Beiden tanzte, ohne das Gesicht des anderen gesehen zu haben. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander, seine Hände wanderten nach vorne, über ihren Bauch, ihre Brüste, auf ihren Po und wieder zurück. Viviane ihrerseits langte mit den Händen nach hinten und umfasste sein Hinterteil.   
  
´Ui, das fühlt sich gut an! Knackiger Hintern, Waschbrettbauch, überall Muskeln, wer könnte das sein?´ dachte sie sich.  
  
Die Umstehenden starrten das Paar mulmig an. Sie hatten die selben Klamotten an, schwarze Hosen, weißes Oberteil, aber sonst... Es war seltsam, genau diese Beiden Menschen miteinander tanzen zu sehen...  
  
´Wann dreht sie sich endlich um?` fragte er sich inzwischen und zog sie noch näher an seinen Körper. ´Kennt sie die Regeln nicht?´ Er hatte wirklich Gefallen an dem Mädchen gefunden. Sie hatte eine gute Figur, konnte singen und sehr gut tanzen, hatte, dem Applaus von vorhin zufolge, auch noch ein schönes Gesicht und war ziemlich spitz auf ihn...  
  
Viviane überlegte. Sie hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder sie ging und erfuhr später, wer der Unbekannte war, oder sie befolgte die Regel.   
  
´Regel 1: Wenn jemand hinter dir tanzt und du dich umdrehst, muss sofort geküsst werden. Wenn du nicht küssen willst, geh einfach weg ohne dich umzudrehen.´ Schoss ihr die allgemeinem Discoregel durch den Kopf. Sie drehte sich um...  
  
´Endlich!´ dachte er sich, als das Mädchen sich in seinen Armen drehte. Er beugte sich nach unten und wollte sie küssen...  
  
Ihre Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, sein heißer Atem schoss über ihr Gesicht...   
  
Die Beiden erkannten sich.   
  
"AAAAAH!"  
  
"AAAAAH!"  
  
"CORNWALL!"  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
Draco und Viviane starrten sich an, immer noch engumschlungen. Dann erwachte sie aus der Trance und stieß ihn von sich.   
  
"Wie kannst du nur- du- igitt!- du dreckiger Bastard!" schimpfte sie laut.  
  
"Ach ja? Wer hat sich denn hier bei meinem Arsch vergriffen? Blöde Schlampe!" schrie er zurück.  
  
Die Musik verstummte, Schaulustige drängten sich um die beiden Erzfeinde.   
  
"Wer hat sich denn von hinten an mich rangemacht?" konterte Viviane triumphierend.  
  
"Ich hab dich nicht erkannt. Wenn ich dein hässliches Gesicht gesehen hätte, wäre ich doch schreiend wieder rausgelaufen!"  
  
"Ja ja, das glaubt wohl jeder!"  
  
"Du warst aber auch ganz schön geil auf mich!"  
  
"Aber ICH habe dich nicht sehen können! Du warst nämlich hinter mir und hast bei meinen Titten rumgegrapscht!"  
  
"Was dir gefallen hat und was ich bereue! Igitt, ich habe Quasimodo berührt!" angewidert rümpfte er die Nase.  
  
Vivianes Geduldfaden: *ratsch!*   
  
Vivianes Geduldfaden riss, sie zog ihren Zauberstab (Na ja, eigentlich war es der Zauberstab ihrer Mutter, ihren eigenen hatte sie ja wieder mal demoliert).   
  
"Relashio!"  
  
Funken strömten aus ihrem Zauberstab und flogen in Malfoys Gesicht. Verzweifelt wehrte er sie ab, bekam seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu fassen und flucht drauf los.  
  
"Rictusempra!"  
  
Viviane unterdrückte mühsam das Lachen, welches der Kitzelfluch verursachte und schrie weiter. "Stupor!"  
  
Draco wich aus und konterte mit ein paar Flüchen. So ging es weiter, die beiden schickten einen Zauberspruch nach dem Anderen auf den Gegner bis sie außer Atem waren und selbst dann noch fluchte sie sich an.   
  
"Dreckige Hure! Furnunkulus!" keuchte er.  
  
"Arschfigger! Impedimenta!" rief sie in seine Richtung und krümmte sich.   
  
Dann geschah etwas, was niemand wirklich erwartet, aber viele vermutet hatten. Beide richteten sich mit letzter Kraft auf und krächzten denselben Fluch.   
  
"Crucio!"   
  
Draco und Viviane wanden sich unter dem Schmerz, nahmen jedoch den Zauber nicht von dem Anderen weg, bis schließlich zwei unbekannte Stimmen   
  
"EXPELLIARMUS" riefen. Schließlich waren sie eine von Cornwall und ein Malfoy, deren Familienmotto darin bestand, die jeweils Andere Familie zu quälen wo es nur geht. Nun jedoch hielten Anya und Ginny die Zauberstäbe der Streitenden in den Händen und nahmen damit die Flüche von ihnen.   
  
"Finite Incantatem." Sagte Gin, fast schon erleichtert ließen sich die Cornwall und der Malfoy auf den Boden sinken.   
  
"Und," *keuch* "Malfoy? Bist du immer so schwach?"   
  
*krächtz* "Halt die Klappe Cornwall, ich hätte dich mit Links geschlagen!"   
  
"Ach ja?" höhnte sie. "Und deshalb liegst du jetzt halbtot auf dem Boden?"  
  
Er grinste sie böse an. "Das mach ich nur weil ich Mitleid mit dir habe. Dich armes, unterbelichtetes Wesen sollte man nicht alleine in so eine große Disco lassen. Vielleicht vergewaltigt man dich ja. Ups, ganz vergessen: Niemand rührt so ein Scheusal wie dich an!"   
  
Viviane stürzte erneute auf ihn los und Gin und Anya hatten alle Mühe sie festzuhalten. "Harry! Hilf uns gefälligst!" schrie Anya ihn an. Harry ging nach vorne und packte Viviane, deren Augen wütend blitzten.   
  
"Lasst. Mich. LOS!" schrie sie. Mit einer ungeheure Druckwelle schleuderte sie Anya, Virginia und Harry von sich weg. Dann stampfte sie auf Malfoy zu, der inzwischen aufgestanden war.   
  
"Verschwinde jetzt, ich hab keine Lust wegen einem Stück Dreck wie dir in Askaban zu landen..." zischte sie böse und hatte mit einem Wink ihrer Finger ihren Zauberstab wieder in der Hand.   
  
"Petrificus totalus." Sagte sie und wandte sich an Harry.   
  
"Bring ihn raus, Potter." Befahl sie und nickte zu Viktor an das Mixpult. Kurze Zeit darauf klang wieder Musik im ´Crystal´ und alle tanzten vergnügt weiter.  
  
´Das wird sie mir büßen!` dachte sich der erstarrte Malfoy, der von einem überlegen grinsenden Potter nach draußen gebracht wurde. ´Spätestens in Hogwarts...´ 


	5. Ignoring every warning Severus Snape

Autor: magicviviane  
  
Genre: Abenteuer/Romance  
  
Rating: öh, äh, R würdsch mal sagen, oder PG-13   
  
Hauptpersonen: Viviane von Cornwall (OC), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Anya Black (OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören Viv, Anya, Swynned sowie alle, die ihr nicht kennt. Der Rest ist J.K. Rowlings Eigentum, *schluchz* auch Draco und Sirius *heul* *snif* *rotzwein*  
  
Zusammenfassung: Das übliche, ein neues Mädchen kommt nach Hogwarts, stellt die ganze Schule aufn Kopf, reist durch die Zeit und- tata!! Was wäre eine gute Story ohne eine schlechte Prophezeiung?? Auch hier bekommen wirs wieder mit nem bösen, üblen Fluch zu tun, und natürlich ist da noch Voldie, unser aller Lieblingsbösewicht.  
  
Sonst noch was? Nö, eigentlich nicht, aber reviewt mir fleißig!!!!  
  
Doch noch was!! Jawohl, danke an meine ganzen Süßen Vorableser *g*: Mina, Charly, Murder, Renya, Kiki, *ViCkY*, ChoChang1990, Ling, äh, wer noch? achja, alle die ich vergessen habe!!!   
  
Kapitel Fünf...  
  
Ignoring every warning ~***~ Severus Snape  
  
Die Party ging weiter, die Leute tanzten, der Alkohol floss und bald schon waren Viviane, Anya, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry ziemlich angetrunken, wobei die beiden letzteren sich einen Saufwettkampf lieferten.   
  
"Ich geb auf..." lallte Harry und sank zu Boden. Das 23zigste Glas Radler ging ihm einfach nicht die Kehle runter, also hatte er es auf den Boden gespuckt.   
  
Ron grinste breit, dann schwankte auch er und musste sich auf der andauernd kichernden Hermine abstützen. "Tja, Berühmtheit ist eben nicht alles! Hat der alte Snape schon gesagt..."   
  
"Wie wahr, Mister Weasley..." knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.   
  
"Professor!" quiekte Ginny und nahm die Hände von Anyas Hintern.   
  
Snape rümpfte die Nase. "Guten Abend, Mrs. Weasley. Potter, Granger, Miss Black." Sein Blick schweifte die Runde. "Kann ich mit ihnen sprechen, Lady von Cornwall?"   
  
Viviane nickte und schwankte wacker mit ihm nach draußen.   
  
"Warum nennen sie eigentlich alle `Lady´?" fragte Ron neugierig.  
  
"Weil sie eine Herzogin ist!" belehrte Hermine ihren Freund und setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl.  
  
"Viviane, ich muss sie warnen, sagte er, als sie draußen angekommen waren.  
  
"Wer sind sie denn überhaupt?" fragte Viviane, die deutlich beschwipst war.   
  
"Professor Severus Snape, ihr Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts." Lautete seine Antwort.   
  
"Oh, tut mir leid dass sie mich gerade heute erwischt haben! Ich hatte nur vorher eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy, und bin ein bisschen angetrunken, also rechnen sie bitte nicht voll mit mir..." lallte sie und grinste ihn schief an. "Ah! Jetzt erinner ich mich wieder! Sie sind doch der Spion von Dumbledore, richtig? Können sie nicht morgen wiederkommen, drinnen ist es gerade so schön..."   
  
"Viviane, nein-"  
  
"Ich heiße nicht ViviAne, mit a, man sagt ´Wiwienn´." Verbesserte sie ihn und wäre fast gestolpert, hätte Snape sie nicht festgehalten und mit seinen starken Armen hochgezogen. Sie errötete, doch Snape sprach einfach weiter.   
  
"Sie werden sich schon noch an das hier erinnern. Jedenfalls muss ich sie warnen-"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Er warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. "Unterbrechen sie mich gefälligst nicht andauernd! Ich warne sie vor dem dunklen Lord, er plant derzeit etwas größeres und bestimmten Gerüchten zufolge sind die Cornwalls die Einzigen, die mächtig genug sind ihn aufzuhalten. Mal abgesehen von Potter, aber der hat mehr Glück als Verstand..."  
  
"Ganz ihrer Meinung, Professor!" gluckste Viviane vergnügt. "Potter ist blöd, ich bin mächtig. Hihi!"  
  
"Hören sie, wenn sie genauso mächtig wie arrogant sind, dann hat der dunkle Lord keine Chance gegen sie, aber er hat eine neue Geheimwaffe, die ihn fast unbesiegbar macht! Und er wird damit versuchen, alle Cornwalls zu töten."  
  
Sie verstummte. "Was ist es?"  
  
"Er hat den Smaragd der Isis!" sagte er und hob bedeutend den Zeigefinger.   
  
Viviane glotzte ihn blöd an. "Den Smaragd der Isis? DEN Smaragd der Isis?"  
  
Snape nickte und sie lachte laut los. "Hihi, Professor, tut mir leid, aber der Smaragd der Isis existiert nicht! Das heißt, der Stein existiert, aber er hat keinerlei Kräfte! Mein Vater hat ihn letzten Sommer aus Ägypten mitgebracht und hat mit mir das Ritual der Unsterblichkeit ausprobiert, aber ich bin zwei Tage später zur Probe vom Nordturm unseres Schlosses gesprungen und musste dreimal wiederbelebt werden. Schöner Stein, ja, aber keine Kräfte! War nur eine von den Spinnereien der alten Hexe, keine Ahnung wie sie hieß..." Sie kicherte über das verdutzte Gesicht des Giftmischers. "Na ja, trotzdem, danke für ihre Fürsorge!"   
  
Kichernd nahm sie seine Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig. "Hat mich gefreut, Professor Snape, viele Grüße an Dumbledore, ich muss jetzt aber wieder zurück. Wiederschauen!"   
  
Damit ließ sie Severus Snape stehen und schwankte wieder zurück in den Keller.   
  
´Mein Gott, was findet Albus nur immer an dem Mädchen?´ fragte er sich in Gedanken...  
  
****Flashback: Die Lehrerkonferenz, Mitte Juli****  
  
Alle Lehrer waren anwesend, auch der neue Professor für VGDDK, Sirius Black. Sofort als er eintrat ging das Theater von vorne los, welches in seinem und Severus siebten Jahr aufgehört hatte. Alle "Mädchen" stürzten sich auf Black und bombardierten ihn mit Sülzeleien und Bussis. Severus verdrehte angewidert die Augen. Selbst Minerva ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Sirius einen Klaps auf seinen knackigen Hintern zu geben, wobei sie andauernd kicherte.   
  
"Könnten wir uns jetzt den wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden, als Blacks Arsch zu malträtieren?" fragte Severus mit seiner üblichen, schleppenden Stimme.  
  
Sibyll Trelawney warf ihm einen koketten Blick zu.   
  
´Oh Graus!´ dachte er sich.  
  
"Aber Severus, du wirst doch auf deine alten Tage nicht eifersüchtig auf unser Sternchen werden?" fragte sie und glotzte ihn aus ihren wässrigen, Scheißebraunen Glupschern an.   
  
Sternchen, so nannten sie ihn, wegen dem Hundestern Sirius, nach dem er benannt worden war.   
  
"Nein, meine Liebe Sibyll, ich bin nur so unglaublich neidisch weil ich nicht auf seinen fetten latschigen Hintern schlagen kann!" säuselte er mit einem gefährlich falschen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.   
  
Dumbledore hatte die ganze Szene mit einem breiten Grinsen beobachtet. "So, nun müssen wir uns aber wirklich dem nächsten Schuljahr zuwenden. Theodora, nimm deine Finger von Sirius Schenkel!"   
  
Schmollend legte die Kräuterkundelehrerin ihre Hände auf den Tisch, dann lenkten alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den alten, weisen Direktor der Hogwarts Schule.   
  
"Meine Lieben Leute, dieses Jahr wird ziemlich turbulent, aber das sind wir ja schon gewohnt. Ihr wisst sicher alle, dass Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist, sozusagen, und wie verschiedene Quellen berichteten, wird er während dieses Schuljahres mehrere größere Pläne verwirklichen. Doch wir werden normal weiterarbeiten, einzig und allein wird es dieses Jahr sieben anstatt vier Stunden Verteidigung geben. Sirius wird seine Sache sicher gut machen."   
  
Dumbledore bedachte seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit einem freundlichen Blick und Black strahlte sein übliches "Ich-bin-der-Beste-sieht-man-das-nicht?"- Grinsen zurück zu seinem neuen Chef.   
  
"Außerdem wird eine neue Schülerin in die siebte Klasse kommen."  
  
Fragend sahen ihn die Lehrer an.   
  
"Ihr kennt sicher alle die Familie von Cornwall."  
  
Alle nickten.   
  
"Ihr jüngster Spross und die letzte Hexe der Familie, Viviane von Cornwall dürfte euch sicher auch allzu bekannt sein."  
  
Alexandra Sinistra, die Astronomieprofessorin sah ihn entgeistert an. "Doch nicht etwa die, die aus Durmstrang geschmissen wurde, weil sie mit einem Professor rumgemacht hat?"  
  
Dumbledore grinste und seine blauen Augen funkelten die Runde. "Nein, sie wurde nicht deswegen rausgeschmissen. Sie hat den Cruciatus- Fluch auf Prof. Karkaroff, den Direktor der Schule gelegt."  
  
Sirius starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Aber Professor! Sie wollen dieses Gör doch nicht in unsere Schule aufnehmen? Sie beherrscht mehr Flüche als Snape!"  
  
Snape verdrehte wieder mal die Augen. "Wenn du meinst, Black..."   
  
Sirius ignorierte ihn und sprach weiter. "Professor, tut mir leid wenn ich sie kritisiere, aber dieses Mädchen ist eine Gefährdung der Allgemeinheit! Denken sie an den Vorfall mit Malfoy vor ein paar Monaten! Sie kommt so sicher nach Slytherin, wie Snape seit zwei Jahren seine Haare nicht mehr gewaschen hat, und wenn die beiden sich begegnen, dann-"  
  
"Hey Black, ich finds ja ganz nett dass du deine überaus netten Kommentare über mich andauernd zum besten gibst, aber hör mal, wie alt bist du?" fauchte Severus ihn an.   
  
"Älter als du. Willst du etwa abstreiten dass deine Haare vor Fett triefen??" verständnislos sah Sirius ihn an, die Weiber im Kollegium gackerten wieder mal und Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Seit zwanzig Jahren ist es immer das Gleiche. Sirius, beherrschen sie sich jetzt bitte ein wenig." Sagte er. "Ich habe Viviane von Cornwall nicht in diese Schule aufgenommen weil ich sie alle strafen will, sondern weil sie eine äußert fähige und mächtige Hexe ist. Sicher ist allgemein bekannt dass sie und ihre ganze Familie sehr viele Experimente mit schwarzer Magie betreiben, aber dennoch habe ich grenzenloses Vertrauen in dieses Mädchen. Glauben sie mir, sie wird eine wichtige Bereicherung für unsere Schulgemeinschaft werden. Das sie nach Slytherin kommt, ist selbstverständlich aber keine Sorge, ich werde mit ihr und Mr. Malfoy reden. Die Sitzung ist beendet, sie können gehen, und Minerva? Auf dem Gang wird nicht herumgeknutscht!"  
  
********Flashback Ende*********  
  
´Na ja, was solls...´ dachte sich Severus und machte sich auf den Weg nachhause.   
  
"Autsch, mein Schädel!" brummte Viviane am nächsten Morgen und drehte sich in ihrem Bett um. "Kimmy?"  
  
Die kleine Hauselfe steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. "Ja, Lady?"  
  
"Wie bin ich denn gestern nach Hause gekommen?" sie griff sich an den dröhnenden Kopf.  
  
"Mrs. Black war so freundlich und hat sie nach Hause gebracht. Sie und ihre Freunde schlafen im Nebenzimmer."  
  
"Weiß Professor Black davon?"  
  
Die Elfe schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Kimmy, schreib ihm eine Nachricht, dass seine Kinder bei mir sind und er sich keine Sorgen machen soll." Befahl Viviane und hüpfte aus dem Bett. Schnell zog sie ihren schwarzen Bademantel an und ging ins Nebenzimmern.   
  
"Bei allen Göttern!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie das Chaos sah.   
  
Ron und Hermine lagen extrem nackt auf dem Bett, ihre Kleider zerrissen und rund herum verstreut. Virginia lag ebenso nackt auf dem Boden, neben ihr die entblößte Anya mit der Hand auf Ginnys Brüsten.   
  
"Aufstehen und anziehen, aber zackig!" schrie Viviane.  
  
Allgemeines Stöhnen und Grummeln folgte.   
  
"Umdrehen!" befahl Ron, der knallrot geworden war und sich schnell ein Kissen an die Lenden gedrückt hatte.   
  
Nach fünf Minuten waren alle mehr oder weniger wach und hatten sich in flauschige Bademäntel gehüllt, doch irgendetwas fehlte.   
  
"Wo ist Potter?" fragte Anya und gähnte herzhaft.  
  
Viviane wurde kalkweiß. So langsam blitzten Erinnerung vor ihren Augen auf.   
  
Die Party... Malfoy... Snape... wie Hermine gekotzt hatte... der Heimflug... und das was danach passiert war...  
  
"Merlin steh mir bei!" flüsterte sie und rannte in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Auf ihrem himmelblauen Himmelbett lag ein friedlich schlummernder Harry Potter...  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!" Viviane begann hysterisch herumzuschreien, bis Harry seine grünen Augen öffnete und sich verwundert umsah.   
  
"Wo bin ich?"  
  
"In. Meinem. Bett." Keuchte Viviane mit Grabesstimme.  
  
"und- und warum bin ich nackt?" er tapste nach seiner Brille, die er auf dem kalten weißen Marmorboden liegen fand.  
  
"Sag mal Potter, wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Wir habe... ich meine, wir beide haben... Urgh, ich muss kotzen!" sie rümpfte angewidert ihre spitze weiße Nase.  
  
Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und die 4 anderen kamen in Vivianes Zimmer getrampelt. Ihr Münder standen sperangelweit offen, als sie den nackten Harry in Vivianes Bett liegen sahen.  
  
"Ihr habt doch nicht-" krächzte Anya und sah Viviane flehend in die Augen.  
  
"Ähm, ich glaube ich muss schnell meinen Eltern sagen dass ihr da seid!" sagte diese hastig und rannte aus dem Zimmer, direkt in Sebastian hinein.   
  
"Immer langsam, liebste Cousine! Warum rennst du und warum bist du so aufgeregt?" fragte er nach.  
  
Eine laute, schrille Stimme drang aus ihrem Schlafzimmer in den Flur. "Viviane Morgaine Alienor von Cornwall! Sag mir jetzt nicht dass du mit Harry Potter geschlafen hast!" Anya kam aus ihrem Zimmer gestampft. "Wie KANNST du nur! Das ist Harry, der idiotische, ignorante, egoistische Harry Potter und du vögelst ihn sobald Zabini nicht mehr in Reichweite ist! Wo bleibt deine WÜRDE!!" Sie fluchte drauflos und nannte Viviane ein paar scheußliche Dinger, bis diese genervt ihre Hand zog und "Silencio!" rief. Anya versuchte andauernd, etwas zu sagen, doch ihrem Mund entwich kein Laut mehr.   
  
"Cool, hast du sie stumm gezaubert?" fragte Sebastian neugierig.   
  
Viviane nickte, dann zog sie ihn hinter sich her, weg von den staunenden Hogwartsschülern. "Komm, wir müssen zu Mom und Dad."  
  
Schnurstracks gingen sie an den vielen Bildern und Rüstungen vorbei, bis sie an das Zimmer ihrer Eltern kamen, aus dem eindeutige Laute drangen.   
  
Viviane stieß die Tür mit Schwung auf und stürmte in das Zimmer. "Hört auf zu poppen, wir haben besseres zu tun!" sagte sie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.   
  
Samantha stieg von Jaufré herunter und sah sie böse an. "Ach ja? Und gestern Abend, als man dich durch das ganze Haus ´Harry´ schreien gehört hat, hattest du wohl auch gerade was besseres zu tun!"   
  
Nun tauchte auch ihr Vater aus dem Kissenmeer auf und wischte sie seine zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Du vögelst mit Harry Potter und sagst uns kein Sterbenswörtchen! Was bist du nur für eine Tochter! Oh, hallo Sebastian." Grüßte er seinen Neffen freundlich, anscheinend hatten sie sich gestern Abend noch ausführlich ausgesprochen.   
  
"War ich wirklich so laut?" fragte Viviane mit flehendem Ausdruck.   
  
Ihre Eltern nickten und Sebastian setzte ein perverses Grinsen auf. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Dirty Talk stehst, Viviane..." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Ich zitiere: ´Oh Harry, machs mir! Du bist so geil! Harry! Harry! Ich komme gleich!"   
  
"Shut up, you stupid little Motherfucker!!" fauchte sie ihn an.   
  
"Lass die Fremdsprachen, ich raff das nicht!" schmollte Sebastian, dann verabschiedete er sich und ging aus dem Zimmer.   
  
Samantha und Jaufré (A/N: sprich: Schofre) hatten sich inzwischen etwas übergezogen und gingen zusammen mit ihrer Tochter in die Räume der Gäste, wo die Gryffindors und Anya bereits warteten.  
  
Alle stellten sich vor, dann begann Vivianes Vater mit den üblichen Floskeln. "Herzlich willkommen in unserem Heim. Bescheiden kann man es nicht nennen, denn erstens ist es nicht bescheiden und zweitens gibt es kein von Cornwalls, die in einem bescheidenen Haus wohnen. Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch gestern prächtig amüsiert und ordentlich was getrunken." Seitenblick auf Harry und Viviane, die interessiert auf die Flecken in der Decke starrten. "Ich hoffe euch gefällts hier, ihr könnt bleiben, so lange ihr wollt. Lasst es euch gut gehen, wenn ihr schon mal hier seid. Mr. Black ist informiert, er kommt heute Nachmittag auf ein Schwätzchen zu uns, Sam hat ihn eingeladen. Gut, dann lassen wir euch mal wieder alleine. Viviane, zeigst du ihnen das Haus? Aber geht nicht in den Muggelteil, Willow ist heute zuhause und sie kennt die Bücher..." Er sah mit einem merkwürdigen Blick auf Harrys Narbe, dann gingen die Beiden.   
  
"Was soll das heißen, ´die Bücher?`" hakte Hermine nach.   
  
"Nichts. Das erkläre ich euch ein anderes Mal." Wich Viviane ihr aus und ging voran um ihnen das Schloss zu zeigen.   
  
"Hier ist die Bibliothek, dort können wir später noch mal hin wenn ihr wollt, aber erst zeige ich euch die Kellergeschosse." Sie stiegen eine steile Wendeltreppe hinunter. "Hier sind wir ca. 100 Meter unter der Erde, hier befindet sich mein Labor. Fragt mich nicht was ich hier alles braue und reizt mich nicht, sonst findet ihr das ein oder andere Gift von hier unten in eurem Nachmittagstee wieder." Sie grinste breit über die verschreckten Gesichter ihrer Gäste und trieb sie weiter. "Das hier ist der Zoo, hier haben wir alle möglichen Viecher. Hier sind Einhörner, Kröter, Vampire, Zentauren und so weiter. Setzt euch jetzt bitte diese Brille auf." Sie reichte jedem ihrer Besucher eine verspiegelte Brille und ging mit ihnen in einen engen Schacht, der nach unten fuhr.   
  
"Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Ginny neugierig.   
  
"Wir sehen uns meine Schätzchen an. Ich hab sie alle selbst gezüchtet! Herzlich willkommen in meine Basiliskengehege!" sagte Viviane begeistert.   
  
"Das mit dem ´herzlich´ hättest du dir sparen können..." keuchte Harry und riss seine Augen weit auf, als er einen dicken, riesigen Knoten auf Schlangenleibern vor sich liegen sah.   
  
Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Harry und Anya sahen entsetzt auf Viviane, als diese ohne Furcht auf die Basilisken zuging und sie leicht anstupste. Sie drehte sich kurz um.   
  
"Harry, sag jetzt ja kein Wort! Sie mögen fremde Parselmünder nicht besonders, der letzte wurde von Persephone verspeist."   
  
Entgeistert nickte Harry und ging eine Schritt zurück.   
  
Dann begann Viviane etwas zu zischen, nur die Schlange und Harry verstanden es. "Hallo meine Süßen! Ich habe Besucher mitgebracht, hüpft mal ein bisschen herum und macht ein paar Kunststückchen!"  
  
Eine der Schlangen hob träge den Kopf, die anderen bewegten sich nicht einmal. "Was ist? Besucher? Dürfen wir sie essen?"  
  
Viviane zischte empört zurück. "Aber Hades! Auf keinen Fall! Das sind, na ja, mehr oder weniger Freunde von mir. Dürfen sie euch streicheln?"  
  
Ein weiterer Basiliskenkopf löste sich aus dem Knäuel. "Sag mal Viviane, warum finden diese Menschen uns eigentlich so interessant? Und warum tragt ihr diese dunklen Dinger auf der Nase?"  
  
Sie grinste. "Weil ihr eine geradezu umwerfende Wirkung auf uns habt! Das erkläre ich euch ein andern mal. Jetzt bewegt euch gefälligst, ihr faulen Säcke!"   
  
Vivianes Gäste zuckten zusammen, als sich die Schlangenleiber langsam auseinanderbewegten, und langsam auf sie zugekrochen kamen. Viviane klärte sie über die Namen der einzelnen Tiere auf. "Leute, das sind Persephone, Hades, Demeter, Kronos, Zeus und Hera. Ihr dürft sie streicheln, wenn ihr wollt, sie tun nix."   
  
Niemand traute sich so Recht vor, bis Anya schließlich einen Schritt auf die riesigen Viecher zumachte und langsam mit zitternder Hand über die glitschige Haut fuhr.   
  
"Na ja, sie sind zwar nichts gegen Einhörner aber aus Hagdrids Sicht ganz niedlich." Meinte Ginny, die sich nun auch vorgetraut hatte. Nach und nach streichelten alle die Basilisken, Ron stieg sogar auf den Rücken von Persephone, der Größten, und ließ sich eine Runde durch die riesige Höhle tragen.   
  
"So, wir gehen jetzt weiter!" sagte Viviane und scheuchte sie in den Aufzug zurück. Sie gingen weiter, nach draußen zu den Drachen, in den großen Ballsaal, in die verschiedenen Zimmer der oberen Stockwerke und schließlich kamen sie auch im Waffenraum an.   
  
"Gut, Leutz, hier wird nichts angerührt, das sind alles äußert seltene wenn nicht sogar einzigartige Artefakte!" warnte sie. "Hier seht ihr das Schwert Excalibur, getragen und geschwungen von meinem Vorfahren König Artus, hergestellt von der Herrin vom See, Viviane von Cornwall der Ersten. Gleich daneben seht ihr Ringó, das Schwert von Richard Löwenherz das eigentlich als verschollen galt, aber von meine Urgroßvater in Sibirien aufgespürt wurde." Sie gingen ein Stück weiter, bis sie zu einem gläsernen Kasten mit vier silbernen Schwertern kamen. Vivianes Augen leuchteten, als sie die Geschichte der Schwerter erzählte. "Das sind die Schwerter der vier Gründer Hogwarts´. Das mit den Rubinen ist von Godric Gryffindor, das mit den Saphiren von Rowena Ravenclaw, das mit den gelben Steinen, Tigeraugen, von Helga Hufflepuff und das mit den Smaragden ist das von Salazar Slytherin. Harry kennt das von Gryffindor ja schon, wahrscheinlich muss ich es dir geben sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, aber ich selbst besitze das mächtigere, das von Slytherin. Es wurde mir vererbt, nicht mal Voldemort, der direkte Nachfahren von Slytherin konnte es mir streitig machen." Triumphierend grinste sie, dann schleppte sie die Bande weiter um ihnen den Rest des Flügels zu zeigen. "Das hier ist das Spiegelkabinett, dort lass ich euch nicht rein es ist scheußlich! Hier ist das Ahnenzimmer mit Bildern unserer Vorfahren, hier seht ihr öfters mal Merlin, das ist Morgaine le Fey, Richard Löwenherz, Napoleon, und so weiter... Im Ballsaal unten ist ein riesiges Bild mit allen Familienmitgliedern, und immer wenn eines geboren wird kommt sein Bild automatisch hinein. Inzwischen sind wir an die siebenhundert, ich sags euch es wird langsam eng! Aber jetzt weiter, hier ist das Klavierzimmer, unsere ganze Familie spielt Klavier, schon seit wir vier Jahre alt sind."  
  
So durchquerten sie die Räumlichkeiten, bis sie schließlich in den Speisesaal gingen, weil es schon halb ein Uhr Mittag war.   
  
"Mensch, Anya, das hätt ich echt nicht erwartet!" Flüsterte Ginny ihrer Freundin zu.   
  
Anya grinste wissend. "Ich hab den Mund bei meinem ersten Besuch hier auch nicht mehr zubekommen! Aber die Bibliothek und das Labor sind gigantisch! Wir haben hier alle Voraussetzungen für unsere zukünftigen Pläne!" flüsterte sie zurück, dann stürzten sie sich auf das exzellente Essen. 


	6. New friends, old enemys Neue Freunde,...

Autor: magicviviane  
  
Genre: Abenteuer/Romance  
  
Rating: öh, äh, R würdsch mal sagen, oder PG-13   
  
Hauptpersonen: Viviane von Cornwall (OC), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Anya Black (OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören Viv, Anya, Swynned sowie alle, die ihr nicht kennt. Der Rest ist J.K. Rowlings Eigentum, *schluchz* auch Draco und Sirius *heul* *snif* *rotzwein*  
  
Zusammenfassung: Das übliche, ein neues Mädchen kommt nach Hogwarts, stellt die ganze Schule aufn Kopf, reist durch die Zeit und- tata!! Was wäre eine gute Story ohne eine schlechte Prophezeiung?? Auch hier bekommen wirs wieder mit nem bösen, üblen Fluch zu tun, und natürlich ist da noch Voldie, unser aller Lieblingsbösewicht.  
  
Sonst noch was? Nö, eigentlich nicht, aber reviewt mir fleißig!!!!  
  
Doch noch was!! Jawohl, danke an meine ganzen Süßen Vorableser *g*: Mina, Charly, Murder, Renya, Kiki, *ViCkY*, ChoChang1990, Ling, äh, wer noch? achja, alle die ich vergessen habe!!!   
  
Kapitel Sechs...  
  
New Friends, old Enemies ~***~ Neue Freunde, alte Feinde  
  
Nach dem Essen teilte Viviane ihren Freunden ihre weiteren Pläne mit.   
  
"Am Nachmittag gehen wir nach London, ich muss einige Erledigungen machen. Tagesprophet, neuer Zauberstab, und so." sagte sie knapp, dann ging sie mit Anya und den Gryffindors in ihre Gemächer, um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
"Sucht euch was hübsches aus," sagte sie zu Hermine, Anya und Ginny gewandt. "Harry und Ron, ihr kommt mit mir." Sie führte die Beiden in den Nichtmagischen Teil des Schlosses, direkt in das Zimmer ihre Cousins. Dieser lag gerade auf einem der Hausmädchen, welches leise stöhnte.  
  
"Sebastian!" rief Viviane zornig. "Was zum Teufel machst du da?"  
  
Er seufzte und drehte sich um. "Nach was siehts denn aus?"  
  
"AH! Geh sofort raus, du Schlampe!" schrie sie das Hausmädchen an, welches sofort verschwand, wohl aus Angst vor ihrer jähzornigen Herrin.  
  
Diese ging auf ihren Cousin zu und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. "Das ist dafür, dass du mich vor meinen Eltern zum Affen gemacht hast!" Sie holte erneute aus und boxte ihm in den Magen. "Und das ist dafür, dass du lieber mit diesem hässlichen Flittchen rummachst als mit MIR!"  
  
Harry warf Ron einen verständnislosen Blick zu. "Verrückte Familie!"  
  
Viviane holte zum dritten Mal aus, doch dieses Mal war Sebastian schneller. Er packte ihre Hand, zog sie aufs Bett und lag blitzschnell über ihr.  
  
"Ich gehöre dir nicht, Viviane von Cornwall! Du besitzt viele Männer, aber mich nicht!" zischte er, dann ließ er sie los.  
  
Immer noch saß er nackt auf seiner Cousine und grinste sie an.  
  
Viviane schlug wutentbrannt auf ihn ein. "Geh gefälligst von mir runter, du widerlicher Bastard!"  
  
Sebastian ignorierte sie, sein Blick wanderte zu den beiden verwirrten Gestalten, die hinter Viviane ins Zimmer gekommen waren. Er musterte sie gründlich, dann kam er auf ein Ergebnis. "Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, richtig?" Endlich stieg er von Viviane herunter, zog sich einen Bademantel an und wandte sich an seine kleine Cousine. "Was machen sie hier?"  
  
Sie warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. "Sie wollte sich Anziehsachen borgen."  
  
"Gut, kommt mit."   
  
Harry und Ron folgten ihm und Viviane schrie ihnen noch kurz etwas hinterher. "In zwanzig Minuten im großen Saal! Ich hasse dich Sebastian von Cornwall!"  
  
Er grinste zu den beiden Gryffindors. "Sie liebt mich! Nein, sie kann es nur nicht ertragen dass sie mich nicht haben kann..."  
  
Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo Ginny, Hermine und Anya bereits etwas für sich gefunden hatten. Die junge Weasley trug einen smaragdgrünen, knielangen Rock und ein schwarzes T- Shirt, Hermine hatte sich braune Korthosen und eine weiße Bluse ausgesucht und Anya hatte sich für eine schwarze Bluse und eine einfache Jeanshose entschieden. Viviane zog sich ebenfalls in das Kleiderzimmer zurück und kam kurz darauf in ihrer Lieblingshose, der schwarzen engen Lack- Lederhose, Stöckelschuhen du einem schwarzen bauchfreien Top heraus.  
  
"Kommt mit, wir gehen ins Badezimmer!" sie dirigierte die Mädchen durch eine Tür in das nächste Zimmer. Das Bad war riesig, alles war aus schwarzem, smaragdgrünen Marmor und Hunderte von Regalen standen an der Wand, gefüllt mit Cremes, Parfüms und anderen Schminkutensilien.  
  
Zehn Minuten später hatten sich alle im Ballsaal eingefunden, saßen auf den Besen, in derselben Konstellation wie am Tag zuvor und waren bereit für den Abflug.   
  
"Ich mache euch für Muggel unsichtbar, wir werden quer über London fliegen." Viviane holte ihren Reservezauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf die Besen   
  
"Invisibile per Muggel! So, losgehts!"  
  
Während des Fluges legte Harry plötzlich seine Hände auf Viviane Hüften und rückte weiter nach vorne.  
  
"Spinnst du Potter? Wir wären fast umgekippt!" schnauzte sie.  
  
"Hör mal, wegen gestern Abend-"  
  
"Gestern Abend war ein Versehen. Ein One- night- stand, nicht mehr." Sagte sie knapp und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Flug, sodass sie nicht bemerkte wie Harry sich auf die Lippen biss und sein Herz sich verkrampfte.   
  
Nach einer halben Stunde Flug von dem Schloss mitten im Herzogtum Cornwall Richtung London waren sie in der Winkelgase angekommen.  
  
"Virginia, Anya ihr kommt mit mir. Ihr drei" sie zeigte auf Ron, Hermine und Harry. "Bleibt in der Winkelgasse. Dort wo wir hingehen ist es zu gefährlich."  
  
Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch ihm fiel das Kinn herunter, als er sah wohin Viviane ging. Die drei Mädchen stiegen eine steile Treppe hinunter, an der ein Schild angebracht war.   
  
Nokturngasse.  
  
Ginny war ein wenig ängstlich, schließlich war sie eine Weasley und war noch nie in der Nokturngasse gewesen. Anya hingegen kannte sich offensichtlich schon etwas besser aus.   
  
"Lasst die Kapuzen herunten, jeder soll sehen dass Luzifers Töchter wieder da sind." Sagte Viviane und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes durch die Menschenmasse.   
  
Die drei Mädchen waren die einzigen Besucher, die die Kapuzen nicht auf dem Kopf hatte. Jedermann wich zurück als die Schwarzhaarige Herzogin gefolgt von der Blondine und der Weasley mit den goldenen Haaren durch die Gasse stolzierte. Ginny hörte allzu oft ein Flüstern, dass sie so anhörte wie "Mylady Viviane", "Herzogin von Cornwall", "Ihre Hoheit" und Ähnliches.   
  
Plötzlich blieb Viviane stehen, eine der vermummten Gestalten hatte ihren Umhang gepackt und hinderte sie am Weitergehen.  
  
"Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von meinem Umhang!" spuckte Viviane der Gestalt entgegen.  
  
Diese zog nur noch mehr an dem Umhang und sagte mit bittender Stimme "Ich flehe euch an, Mylady! Geht nicht weiter! Wir wollen den Vorfall vom letzten Mal nicht wiederholen!"  
  
Ginny wandte sich leise an Anya. "Sag mal, ist sie immer so gruslig?"  
  
"Nein, nur wenn sie mordlustig ist. Besser gesagt, wenn jemand ganz bestimmtes in der Nähe ist."  
  
Viviane stieß ihn zu Boden, drehte sich um und setzte ein grausames Lächeln auf. "Jetzt wird's lustig..."  
  
"Hörst du das, mein Sohn?" er drehte sich um und erblickte sine 17- jähriges Ebenbild. "Sie kommt..."   
  
Von überall her hörte man ein Flüstern und Raunen.  
  
"Lady Viviane ist da...", "Wenn sie sich treffen...", "Die Herzogin kommt hierher, wir gehen besser...".  
  
Sein Sohn knirschte mit den Zähnen und setzte ein grausames Lächeln auf. "Jetzt wird's lustig..."  
  
Plötzlich war es still in der Nokturngasse. Niemand wagte mehr, etwas zu sagen. Das Einzige, das man hörte war ein Paar Stöckelschuhe, die über die Straße durch die gespaltene Menge ging. Dann waren auch diese Schuhe ruhig, die Trägerin der Schuhe war hinter den Beiden stehen geblieben.  
  
"Hab ich was verpasst? Ist heute Barbieausstellung in der Nokturngasse? Oder... findet eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung für tuntige Blondinen statt? Warum hat mich denn niemand informiert? Schon klar. Niemand spendet freiwillig einem Malfoy..."  
  
Die beiden Blonden drehte sich um. Vor ihnen stand Viviane von Cornwall, sie leuchtete wie eine Galleonsfigur der Unterwelt, vollkommen in schwarz nur die blasse Haut und die funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen stachen heraus. Ihr Umhang wehte, in der einen Hand hatte sie ihren Zauberstab, die Andere hatte sie in die Hüfte gestemmt. Wären sie keine Malfoys gewesen, hätten sie gesagt dass Viviane wunderschön aussah, denn das tat sie auch. Den Kopf hocherhoben, die Lippen zu eine sadistischen Grinsen geformt und die Augen hochmütig auf sie herabblickend. Das Perfekt Klischeebild einer unnahbaren und starken Kämpferin der Dunkelheit. Sie wäre die glänzendste aller Trophäen in Lord Voldemorts Sammlung.   
  
"Cornwall. Muss ich sagen, dass es mich freut? Man soll doch nicht lügen, das weiß doch jeder... Ups, ganz vergessen! Deine Familie hat ja keine Manieren, geschweige denn Stil oder Intelligenz..." sagte Draco trocken und reizte sie bewusst. Er hatte noch ein paar Hühner mit ihr zu rupfen.   
  
"Malfoy, lass deine kindischen Kommentare."  
  
"Wer hat denn hier angefangen mit den Barbies? Und wag es nicht noch mal, meine Familie zu beleidigen!" schaltete sich sein Vater nun ein.   
  
"Halt deine abscheuliche Klappe, du alter Sack! Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Schwächling!" sagte Viviane und wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft.   
  
Lucius Malfoy wurde von einer unsichtbaren Druckwelle erfasst und an die nächste Wand geschleudert, wo er erst mal liegen blieb.   
  
"So, Malfoy, nun zu uns..." langsam ging sie auf ihn zu.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" Blitzschnell hatte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sie entwaffnet. Zusammen mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab warf er ihn nun auf den Boden.   
  
Böse grinsend kam er ihr entgegen. "Jetzt wird es ein Kampf der wahren Kräfte, ich hab einiges mehr drauf als du denkst..."   
  
Viviane nahm seine Aufforderung zu eine offenen Kampf an und schlug ihm sofort mit der Faust ins Gesicht, er konterte, landete einen Treffer in den Magen, woraufhin sie sich zusammenkrümmte und ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. "Warte nur Malfoy, wir werden schon sehen wer von uns Beiden mehr drauf hat."  
  
Inzwischen waren auch Anya und Ginny auf die Beiden gestoßen, sonst war die Gasse weitgehend leer. Die meisten hatten sich an einen sicheren Ort zurückgezogen und schauten von Weitem zu.   
  
"Meinst du wir sollen sie wieder auseinanderhalten?" fragte Anya.  
  
Ginny schmunzelte. "Nein, ich denke wir sollte sie ein bisschen kämpfen lassen. Kann nicht schaden. Vielleicht sehen sie dann endlich ein, dass sie gleichstark sind."  
  
"Ich- *ächzt* bin nicht gleichschwach wie Malfoy!" keuchte Viviane, wirbelte herum und stieß Malfoy ihren Stöckel gegen einen Oberschenkel.  
  
Grinsend setzten sich ihre beiden Freundinnen auf eine Bank an der Seite der Straße und sahen weiter zu.   
  
Viviane setzte nun auch ihre telekinetischen Kräfte ein, wirbelte durch die Luft und brachte Malfoy ein paar Mal fast zum Zusammenbrechen.   
  
´Vater, sie ist genauso stark wie ich.´ hörte Lucius die Stimme seines Sohnes plötzlich in seinem Kopf.  
  
´Du hast deine Kräfte noch nicht einmal eingesetzt. Versuch es!´ antwortete er.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, Draco hatte sie gerade in den Schwitzkasten genommen, kam die Stimme wieder zurück. ´Sie weiß nichts davon dass ich sie habe. Denkst du es ist richtig, sie ihr jetzt schon zu offenbaren?´  
  
´Ja, es wird Zeit, mein Sohn. Zeige ihr dass du ein wahrer Malfoy bist!´ Immer noch lag Lucius halbbewusstlos am Straßenrand während sein Sohn verbissen weiterkämpfte. ´Sag mir Draco, wie stark ist sie?´  
  
´Sie beherrscht die Telekinese weitaus besser als ich, sie kann Druckwellen erzeugen, was ich noch nicht kann. Außerdem hat sie Levitation erlernt, sie kann schweben und in einem späteren Stadion auch weitere Strecke fliegen. Das kann ich auch. Aber sie kann nichts von der Telepathie, welche ich allerdings ziemlich gut kann. Trotzdem, ihre starke Telekinese ist gefährlich.´ kam Dracos Antwort zurückgeschossen.   
  
´Gut, du wirst schon mit ihr fertig. Zeige ihr deine Kräfte, jetzt!´ Lucius fiel in die tiefe Dunkelheit.  
  
"So, Cornwall, hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ich stärker bin als du glaubst?" keuchte seine Sohn, der gerade Viviane gegenüberstand. Schweiß rann den Beiden über die Stirn, ihre Fäuste waren geballt und all ihre Muskeln angespannt.   
  
"Red keinen Scheiß, Malfoy!" rief sie ihm zu und machte sich für einen erneuten Angriff bereit. Sie rannte mit einem Schrei auf ihn zu und holte aus, doch Malfoy wischte ganz einfach mit der Hand durch die Luft und sie wurde drei Meter zurückgeschleudert.   
  
"Woher kannst du das?" zischte sie, während sie sich aufrappelte.   
  
Er grinste und ging auf sie zu. "Ich bin der Erste Malfoy, bei dem die Kräfte von Morgaine und Merlin wieder durchbrechen... Telekinese, Levitation... Ich kann alles was du auch kannst!"   
  
"Glaub ich dir nicht!" sagte sie und konzentrierte sich. Sie schwebte nun einen Meter über dem Boden, immer noch voll Konzentriert. Ihre Haare flatterten, ebenso wie ihr Umhang, wie von einem nicht anwesenden Wind geschüttelt. Draco ballte seine Fäuste und stieg in die Luft auf, er blieb genau gegenüber von Viviane in der Luft stehen.   
  
"Du dreckiger Bastard, wen musstest du töten um an die Kräfte zu kommen?" schrie sie, ihr Gesicht wutverzerrt.  
  
"Niemanden. Ich bin genauso stark geboren wie du..." schnarrte er, ein gefährliches Grinsen im Gesicht.   
  
"Ich mach dich fertig." Flüsterte sie und wischte abermals mit der Hand durch die Luft. Malfoy wich dem Druckstrahl aus und wieder entbrannte ein wilder Nahkampf. Viviane flog über ihn hinweg, wirbelte herum und konnte sich gerade noch ducken um einem Faustschlage zu entgehen. Die Beiden kämpften verbissen weiter, bis sie schließlich ihre altbewährte Druckwelle benutzte, welche Malfoy zu Boden schlugen. Reglos blieb er dort liegen, seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam, seine Augen zuckten immer wieder. Viviane schritt auf ihn zu und kniete nieder, als sie genau über seiner Brust stehen geblieben war.  
  
"Na, Malfoy? Wer ist hier der Stärkere?"   
  
Wieder ging alles furchtbar schnell. Er schlug die Augen auf, holte aus und boxte ihr genau ins Gesicht. Viviane flog wieder zurück und blieb auf der staubigen Straße liegen, die Hand auf der Nase welche einen ungesunden Knacks verlauten lassen hatte. Überhaupt sahen die Beiden ziemlich mitgenommen aus, Malfoy hatte einige Schrammen an den Armen und quer über seine Wange waren tiefe Kratzspuren von Vivianes Nägeln zu sehen. Sein Bein war angeknackst und wahrscheinlich hatte er mehrere Bänderzerrungen und kleinere Brüche. Viviane blutete aus dem Mund und nun auch aus der gebrochenen Nase, ihr Gesicht sah sehr demoliert aus, und ihr Ellebogen hatte eine ungesunde Farbe angenommen.   
  
Nun blieb Malfoy über ihr Stehen, und sah hochnäsig auf sie herab. "Ich bin der Stärkere, Cornwall."   
  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Vater, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war. "Man sieht sich, Cornwall. Spätestens in Hogwarts..."   
  
Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen stolzierte er aus der Nokturngasse hinaus, hinein in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Viviane lag immer noch auf dem Rücken und schlug zornig mit der blutigen Faust auf die Straße. "Dieser verdammte Hurensohn, was fällt ihm eigentlich ein?"  
  
"Sie verträgt das Verlieren nicht!" flüsterte Anya zu Ginny und half der Schwarzhaarigen aufzustehen.   
  
Diese jedoch schüttelte nur ihre Hände weg. "Lasst mich los, ich kann das alleine!"   
  
"Und außerdem hat sie einige Komplexe, zum Beispiel dass sie immer beweisen muss wie stark sie ist und so weiter..." raunte Anya der Weasley zu und grinste.  
  
"Hör auf zu flüstern! Wir gehen jetzt Bücher kaufen!" befahl Viviane und stürmte in den nächsten Laden.   
  
Kurze Zeit später kamen sie mit diversen Schinken aus dem Geschäft z. B. "Zeitreisen für Anfänger", "ABC der Gestaltwandler", "Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit und die Regeln", "Schwarze Magie- einige Gruppenspiele" und ähnliches.   
  
"Wofür brauchen wir das?" fragte Anya und lugte über die Bücher, damit sie nicht über die Treppen fiel, welche sie hinauf in die Winkelgasse führten.   
  
Viviane blickte zurück auf ihre Freundinnen und stolperte fast über einen streunenden kleinen Kröter. "Für unsere Pläne. Wir werden keine albernen Streiche mehr sondern gezielte Racheaktionen veranstalten!" sagte sie voller Vorfreude. "Und jetzt muss ich zu Ollivander. Mein Zauberstab, ihr wisst schon."   
  
Sie verkleinerten schließlich die Bücher, steckten sie ein und gingen durch die Winkelgasse. Wieder wichen viele der Besucher vor Viviane zurück, schließlich aber kamen sie zu dem Geschäft, wo sie hinwollten.   
  
"Hey! Mister Ollivander! Sie haben Kundschaft, kommen sie gefälligst raus!" schrie Viviane quer durch den Laden und hammerte auf dem Tresen herum.   
  
Sofort erschien ein älterer Herr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und kam auf sie zu. "Miss von Cornwall! Mylady, herzlich willkommen wieder einmal... meine Lieblingskundschaft ist zurückgekehrt."   
  
"Sparen sie sich dieses nervige Geschleime. Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab. Er soll gut für Schwarze Magie und Fortgeschrittenen Rituale und Zaubersprüche sein."  
  
Der Ladenbesitzer nickte und verschwand wieder zwischen den Regalen, dann kam er schließlich wieder, in der Hand mehrere Schachteln mit Zauberstäben.   
  
"Hier haben wir den ersten. Birke, sehr biegsam, 15 Zoll mit Drachenherzfaser. Hm, nicht der Richtige, gut, dann ist hier der zweite. Eiche, stämmig und lange haltbar, würde ich besonders ihnen empfehlen, Mylady, hat ein Veelahaar und einen Vampirzahn drin. Sehr gute Mischung, etwas eigenwillig aber sehr effizient und mächtig."  
  
Viviane schwenkte den Stab ein wenig durch die Luft, doch nichts geschah. "Nur diese zwei? Was für eine Zauberstabhändler sind sie denn?" empörte sie sich.   
  
Mr. Ollivander zog noch eine dritte Schachtel hervor. Sie war pechschwarz. "Na ja, diesen Stab habe ich erst vor kurzem gefunden."  
  
"Geben sie schon her!" forderte sie und wirbelte mit dem Stab durch die Luft. Gleißend silbernes Licht erhellte den Laden. "Das ist er! Das ist der Beste! Aus was besteht er?"  
  
Er druckste die längste Zeit herum, schließlich nannte er die Bestandteile. "Er besteht aus einem Gemisch von Ölbaum und Plutonium. Es wundert mich nicht, dass genau dieser Stab so perfekt zu ihnen passt. Er ist unzerstörbar wegen des Plutonium, und das mit dem Ölbaum bezieht sich wahrscheinlich auf ihr Geburtsdatum, Mylady. Der Ölbaum oder Olivenbaum hatte bei den alten Kelten am 23. September seinen Platz im Horoskop gefunden, und nur diejenigen die an diesem Tag, der Herbst- Tag- und - Nachtgleiche Geburtstag haben, waren vom Baumzeichen, so was wie Sternzeichen, her Ölbaum." Er stoppte kurz, dann sprach er leise weiter. "Und außerdem enthält er ein Haar von Merlin und eines von Morgaine."  
  
"WAS? Und sie geben ihn mir erst jetzt?" brauste Viviane auf.  
  
"Aber, aber, Mylady! Ich habe ihn erst vor kurzer Zeit bei einer Lieferung aus China bekommen! Vorher wusste ich nicht einmal, dass er existiert! Allerdings ist er erheblich wertvoller und teurer als die anderen Stäbe..." Gierig rieb er sich die Hände. "Ich würde sagen, 50 Galleonen reichen. Weil sie es sind, Mylady..."  
  
"Sie sind ein habgieriger alter Sack, wissen sie das?" knurrte Viviane und knallte ihm das Geld auf den Tisch, dann stürmte sie nach draußen.   
  
Vor der Tür warteten schon Harry, Ron und Hermine, welche aufgeregt herumfuchtelten und alle zugleich redeten.   
  
"Da war Malfoy!"  
  
"Und sein Vater!"  
  
"Sie haben schlimm dreingeschaut!"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich ein Kampf!"   
  
"Kamen aus der Nokturngasse!"  
  
"Habt ihr sie nicht gesehen?"  
  
Ginny rollte mit den Augen. "Jetzt haltet mal die Luft an! Meint ihr das wissen wir nicht schon längst?"  
  
Die drei waren still und Rons Schwester erklärte ihnen mithilfe von Anyas Ergänzungen das Geschehene. Viviane starrte ein wenig verlegen auf den Boden, wohl weil sie verloren hatte.   
  
"Wow! Deswegen siehst du auch so demoliert aus, Viviane!" sagte Harry und wollte ihr über die Wange fahren, doch sie schlug seine Hand zurück und blitzte ihn böse an.   
  
"Fass mich nicht an! Ich vertrag das schon!" zischte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. "Das klär ich noch mit Malfoy. Jetzt müssen wir aber in den Tagespropheten, ich muss noch was erledigen!"  
  
Sie murmelte etwas und zeigte dabei mit dem Zauberstab auf ihr Gesicht. Ein weißer Strahl kam aus dem Stab, und Sekunden später war von den Spuren des Kampfes nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
Die fünf folgten ihr weiter durch die Winkelgasse, bis sie an eine kleinen Nebenstraße kamen, in der sich nur wenige Türen befanden. Über einer stand "Hexenwoche", über einer anderen "EZG", über der vorletzten "Zaubereiministerium" und bei dem hintersten Eingang zeigten golden leuchtenden Lettern an der Wand an, dass sie sich vor der Hauptstelle des Tagespropheten befanden.  
  
Viviane stellte sich dicht vor die Tür, auf der sich jedoch keine Klinke befand. Sie legte die Hand auf ein quadratisches Stück Eisen neben der Holztür und wartete.   
  
Plötzlich erklang eine kratzige Stimme aus dem nichts. "Lady Cornwall! Willkommen, würden sie bitte für die Stimmerkennung etwas sagen?"   
  
"Aber immer, Silvia! Guten Nachmittag, ist alles in Ordnung?" sagte Viviane laut und deutlich.  
  
"Sicher Miss, danke schön, sie können jetzt eintreten." Antwortete die Stimme wiederum und die Tür sprang auf.  
  
"Wir haben eine Muggelsicherheitssystem einbauen lassen, das ist besser als alle Schließ- und Erkennungszauber." Erklärte Viviane, dann stiegen sie in einen Lift ein, der mit ihnen nach unten fuhr. "Unsere Nachrichtenstelle befindet sich rund 500 Meter unter der Erde, direkt neben den Verliesen von Gringotts. Hier sind wir vor Übergriffen sicher und nur die ausgewählten Reporter kommen an Silvia vorbei. Sie ist die Empfangsdame und überwacht alle diejenigen, die hier ein und aus gehen."  
  
Sie kamen in eine große, leere Halle und gingen durch eine gepanzerte Eisentür am Ende derselbigen. Bis jetzt hatte man nicht sehr viel gehört doch nun drang der übliche Reporterlärm an ihre Ohren. Sie kamen an mehrere Büros vorbei wo Telefone klingelten, Blasen durch die Luft schwebten, Leute mit Zetteln hin und herzischten oder genervt an der Kopiermaschine warteten.  
  
"Wir gestatten hier drinnen keine Zauberei, es ist zu gefährlich. Wir haben alles auf Muggeltechnik umgestellt und es funktioniert erstaunend gut!" erklärte die Schwarzhaarige wieder und ging in eines der Büros. Als Harry und Hermine den Namen auf der Tür lasen, stöhnte sie laut auf. "Nicht die!"  
  
Viviane ging mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an den Schreibtisch. "Guten Morgen Rita!"  
  
Der hohe Stuhl drehte sich um und eine breit grinsende, knallrosa angezogene Rita Kimmkorn strahlte ihnen entgegen. "Viviane! Wie schön dass du wieder da bist! Oh, du hast ja Freunde mitgebracht!" Sie musterte die Jugendlichen eindringlich. "Anya Black, Nichte von Sirius, richtig? Ron Weasley, Virginia Weasley Kinder von Arthur." Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. "Hermine Granger und Harry Potter." Sie wandte sich wieder an Viviane. "Willst du mich wieder auf sie ansetzen?"  
  
Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. "Auf uns ansetzen? Das warst DU?"   
  
Entschuldigend zuckte Viviane mit den Schultern. "Hey, ich bin auch nur Journalistin! Aber zu dir, Rita. Ich möchte dass du irgendeinen Skandal über Draco Malfoy erfindest, so schnell wie möglich. Uuuund..." Sie zog einen Stapel Papiere aus der Tasche, zusammen mit fünf dicken Büchern. "Ich möchte dass du alles über das hier zusammensuchst und die Autorin dieser Bücher so gut du kannst fertig machst. Sie könnte die ganze Zauberwelt verraten. Ich mag sie ja, wir sind Freundinnen, aber das hier geht zu weit. Bei aller Sympathie, das muss sie ordentlich büßen!"   
  
Sie flüsterte noch etwas zu Rita, dann gingen sie hinaus.   
  
"So, wir gehen jetzt besser wieder nachhause. Professor Black wartet sicher schon." Sagte sie und die Sechs flogen nach Hause, wo tatsächlich Sirius Black mit Vivianes Eltern im Salon saß und Tee trank.   
  
"Hallo Kinder! Wie wars denn so in der Winkelgasse?" fragte Samantha, die auf dem Schoß ihres Mannes saß.   
  
Viviane ließ sich in einen der Sessel plumpsen und bedeutete den Anderen, es ihr gleichzutun. "Ach, ganz nett. Wir haben ein paar Bücher gekauft, waren im Tagespropheten und so weiter. Wusstet ihr, dass ein Zauberstab mit den Haaren von Merlin und Morgaine le Fey existiert?"  
  
Fragend sah sie zu ihren Eltern, die die Augen weit aufgerissen hatten. "Nein! Wo ist er?"  
  
Grinsend zog Viviane ihn aus ihrem Gürtel. Er war schwarz mit chinesischen Zeichen versehen, welche smaragdgrün glitzerten. "Wie für mich gebaut, nicht? Olivenbaum mit je einem Haar unserer lieben Vorfahren. Äußert effizient für Schwarze Magie und Fortgeschrittene Rituale und Zaubersprüche." Sie grinste breit zu Sirius, der aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam. Dieses Mädchen war faszinierend, aber gemeingefährlich.   
  
"Außerdem haben wir die Malfoys getroffen." Sagte sie mit Grabesstimme.   
  
Jaufré schmiss seine Frau fast vor Aufregung von seinem Schoß. "Was wollten diese Idioten denn?"  
  
"Sie waren in der Nokturngasse, wir haben sie dort getroffen. Naja, der alte Lucius war schnell K.O., aber Draco hat sich mit mir duelliert."   
  
Sie zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihr Gesicht und murmelte etwas. Plötzlich wurden die Narben und Blauen Flecken sichtbar, die sich in der Winkelgasse weggezaubert hatte. "Dieser Bastard hat genau dieselben Kräfte wie ich. Wenn ich ihn in Hogwarts treffe, dann-"  
  
"Dann werden sie gar nichts machen, Miss von Cornwall." Schaltete sich Sirius mit fester Stimme ein. "Hogwarts ist keine Duellierclub. Und beherrschen sie sich das nächste Mal, wenn ich jemals ein Duell zwischen ihnen und Mr. Malfoy sehe, fliegen sie beide von der Schule, dafür sorge ich schon!"  
  
Warnend sah er sie an. Viviane warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, dann wendete sie sich ihren Eltern zu. "Gibt's bei euch etwas neues?"  
  
Jaufré nickte. "Ja, die Europäische Zauberergemeinschaft hält es für nötig, falls Voldemort wieder Macht bekommt einzugreifen."  
  
"Die Amerikaner und die Russen haben uns ebenfalls zugesagt." Sagte Samantha. "Arthur und ich waren gestern erst in Moskau zu einer Besprechung. Bush und Putin haben sich ganz schön angegiftet, dafür dass sie nur Muggel sind und nur indirekt mit der Sache zu tun haben..." Nachdenklich sah sie in die Luft. "Möchte jemand noch Tee?"   
  
So verging der Abend mit einem heiteren Pläuschen, und öfters mal lachten alle bis ihnen die Bäuche schmerzten, besonders als sich das Gespräch den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht in Vivianes Zimmer zuwandte.   
  
"Es war ein Versehen! Sonst nichts!" sagte Viviane immer wieder und immer verzweifelter.  
  
Niemand außer Anya und Virginia bemerkte, dass Harry traurig auf den Boden starrte... 


	7. Scool Nr5 Schule Nr Fünf

Autor: magicviviane  
  
Genre: Abenteuer/Romance  
  
Rating: öh, äh, R würdsch mal sagen, oder PG-13   
  
Hauptpersonen: Viviane von Cornwall (OC), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Anya Black (OC)  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören Viv, Anya, Swynned sowie alle, die ihr nicht kennt. Der Rest ist J.K. Rowlings Eigentum, *schluchz* auch Draco und Sirius *heul* *snif* *rotzwein*  
  
Zusammenfassung: Das übliche, ein neues Mädchen kommt nach Hogwarts, stellt die ganze Schule aufn Kopf, reist durch die Zeit und- tata!! Was wäre eine gute Story ohne eine schlechte Prophezeiung?? Auch hier bekommen wirs wieder mit nem bösen, üblen Fluch zu tun, und natürlich ist da noch Voldie, unser aller Lieblingsbösewicht.  
  
Sonst noch was? Nö, eigentlich nicht, aber reviewt mir fleißig!!!!  
  
Doch noch was!! Jawohl, danke an meine ganzen Süßen Vorableser *g*: Mina, Charly, Murder, Renya, Kiki, *ViCkY*, ChoChang1990, Ling, äh, wer noch? achja, alle die ich vergessen habe!!!   
  
Kapitel Sieben...  
  
Scool Nr. Seven ~***~ Schule nr. Sieben  
  
Am Abend flogen Anya und die Gryffindors mit Professor Black nach Hause und Viviane stürmte in Sebastians Zimmer. "Sebastian! Wo bist du?" schrie sie, fest davon überzeugt ihn jetzt fertig zu machen.  
  
"Hier! In der Badewanne!" kam eine tiefe Stimme aus der Tür rechts neben seinem Bett. Sie trat durch die Tür und fand ihren Cousin wahrhaftig nackt in der gefüllten Wanne, eine aufgeschlagene Zeitschrift in den Händen.  
  
"Der Playboy? Wie alt bist du?" sie hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und den Kopf schief gelegt.  
  
"Du siehst aus wie Grandma wenn wir zuviel Schokolade gegessen haben!" grinsend legte er das Magazin zur Seite. "Komm rein. Es ist noch genug Platz."   
  
Viviane warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, dann begann sie trotzdem, sich auszuziehen und setzte sich gegenüber ihres Cousins in das warme Wasser. Er beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen und musterte sie genau. "Du bist gewachsen. Und du hast größere Titten." Stellte er fest. Immer noch lagen seine brennenden Blicke auf ihrem jungen Körper. Viviane lächelte. Es ging wieder los, er würde die anmachen, sie küssen und sie schlussendlich nehmen. Sie, seine "Kleine", seine "Erste", wie schon einmal zuvor. Aber es geschah anders, denn Sebastian schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.  
  
"Was machst du denn da?" rief Viviane entgeistert.   
  
"Ich lehne mich zurück und genieße das warme Wasser und ich werde dich NICHT küssen." Antwortete er, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
  
Empört stand Viviane auf doch sie rutschte aus und fiel nach vorne, direkt auf ihren Cousin.  
  
"Hey Kleine, nicht so stürmisch!" lachte Sebastian, dann hatte Viviane auch schon ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst und saugte daran.  
  
********Flashback: vor fünf Jahren********  
  
"Sebastian! Warum zum Teufel küsst du mich nicht?" schrie Viviane zornig.  
  
Ihr Cousin saß lässig auf einem Stuhl und sah sie amüsiert an. "Weil du erst zwölf bist und ich erst dreizehn!"  
  
"Ja und??"   
  
"Und weil du meine hysterische Cousine bist!"  
  
Viviane schnaubte. "Na gut, wie du willst! Ich gehe jetzt und werde dich nie wieder ansehen!" Sie drehte sich um und hörte zufrieden lächelnd wie er laut seufzte. Er begehrte sie, er verzerrte sich nach ihre mit Haut und Haar, nach ihrem Körper, ihrem feurigen Temperament, ihren vollen Lippen, ihren kindlichen Brüsten, einfach nach ihr. Und sie wusste es.  
  
"Komm schon her." Seufzte er schließlich.  
  
Viviane drehte sich zurück und sah ihm triumphierend an. "Nein, im Bett."  
  
Abwehrend hob er die Arme. "Hey Kleine, immer langsam! Wenn Tante Samantha oder jemand anders uns sieht?"  
  
"Die Tür ist abgeschlossen, keine Sorge!" versicherte sie ihm und zwirbelte unschuldig eine ihrer schwarzen Locken um den Finger.   
  
"Viviane..." verzweifelt sah er sie an. "Du weißt dass wir das nicht dürfen!"  
  
"Das macht es ja gerade so spannend..." flüsterte sie und legte sich auf sein Bett.  
  
"Du bist ein hinterlistiges Bist, weiß du das?" keuchte Sebastian als sie sein Hemd aufknöpfte.   
  
"Ich bin eine von Cornwall... und du bist verklemmt!" Ihre Zunge glitt seinen Hals hinauf, während seine zitternden Hände unter ihr T- Shirt nach oben fuhren und schüchtern über ihre Brüste strichen.  
  
"Küss mich schon, du Idiot!" flüsterte sie und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als ihre Lippen aufeinander lagen und ihre Zungen sich umkreißten. Wenige Minuten später bewegte Sebastian sich in seiner Cousine, ein steter Rhythmus der mit einem leisen Aufschrei endete. Befriedigt stieg Viviane aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Umhang über und betrachtete ihren friedlichen schlafenden Vetter. Lächelnd ging sie nach unten in ihr Zimmer. Er hatte wieder einmal genau das gemacht, was sie wollte...  
  
********Flashback Ende**********  
  
"Viviane..." nuschelte Sebastian. Eigentlich wollte er dieses verzogene Gör das in seinem Schoß lag, wegdrücken, doch seine Erregung war bereits zu groß und so überließ er sich seinen Gelüsten. Er drehte Viviane blitzschnell um, so dass er auf ihr lag und drang sofort in sie ein, ungeachtet ihrer Proteste.  
  
"Und was ist mit Vorspiel?" schmollte sie.  
  
"Viviane!"   
  
"Jaja, bin schon still..." Genießerisch schloss sie ihre smaragdenen Augen und stöhnte dem Orgasmus entgegen...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging sie mit bester Laune in ihr Schlafzimmer und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.  
  
"Anya!!! Eine Eule für dich!" schrie Sirius durch das Haus.   
  
Anya sprang leise aus dem Bett und schlich nach unten. "Kannst du nicht leise sein? Ginny schläft noch!" fauchte sie . "Gib mir den Brief."  
  
"Nein." Sagte er mit fester Stimme und hielt den besagten Brief hoch. "Was bedeutet dieses Siegel?"  
  
Auf dem Pergament war ein großes Siegel angebracht. Es war ein silbernes, umgekehrtes Pentagramm auf schwarzem Hintergrund, in dem die Initialien ´D´, ´A´, und ´H´ in smaragdgrün, gold und blutrot geschrieben waren. Sie standen für D´Hoffryn, Anyanka und Halfrek.   
  
Anya kicherte, sie hatte das Siegel von Luzifers Töchter erkannt.  
  
"Das bedeutet, dass ich Satanistin in einer Selbstmordvereinigung bin." Sagte sie, nicht ohne einen gesunden Schuss Ironie.  
  
"Juhu, dann sind wir dich endlich los." Brummte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry war aufgestanden.  
  
"Willkommen im Reich der Lebenden, Potter!" schnarrte sie, riss Sirius den Brief aus der Hand und stürmte zurück in ihr Zimmer, aber nicht ohne Harry noch etwas ins Ohr zu zischen. "Und? Vermisst du Viviane schon?" Böse grinsend ging sie zu Ginny.  
  
"Virginia, wir haben Post!" rief sie in das Badezimmer in dem ihre rothaarige Freundin sich gerade die Müdigkeit aus dem Gesicht wusch.  
  
"Wer hat denn geschrieben?" nuschelte sie, die Zahnbürste noch im Mund und die Paste um denselbigen verschmiert.  
  
"D´Hoffryn..." sagte Anya grinsend. Sie öffnete den Brief und las laut vor.  
  
´Hey ihr Beiden,   
  
ich hoffe, Potter nervt nicht zuviel! Zu unseren Plänen, ich denke ihr sucht ein paar Sachen der Rumtreiber zusammen oder ihr interviewt Black. Wir müssen ja schließlich besser als sie sein, also können wir es uns nicht leisten die selben Dinge zu veranstalten. Für unseren ersten Auftritt hab ich schon was nettes gefunden, aber das besprechen wir im Zug. Es sind ja nur noch sieben Tage bis zum 1. September.   
  
Bis bald  
  
D´Hoffryn´  
  
"Wer ist D´Hoffryn?" fragte Ron, der sich zusammen mit Sirius, Harry und Hermine an die Tür gequetscht hatte um zu lauschen.   
  
"Keine Ahnung!" raunten die drei zurück, dann horchten sie wieder.  
  
"Ich schreib gleich zurück, ok?" fragte Anya und Ginny nickte.   
  
´Hey D´Hoffryn!  
  
Ich werde alles zusammensuchen, was ich finden kann! Sirius, dieser Chaot, hat alles einfach auf den Dachboden geschmissen! Armer Remus... Wegen der Bücher die du besorgt hast, willst du etwa die Sache durchziehen, von der du früher so oft gesprochen hast? Bist du komplett irre???  
  
Wir sehen uns im Zug´  
  
"Fertig. Ich schick den Brief gleich zurück!" Anya hüpfte vom Tisch auf und vollbrachte ihr Vorhaben, während Ginny sich hinter sie stellte und ihren Hals sanft küsste.   
  
"Welche Sache meint sie denn?" nuschelte sie in Anyas Ohr.   
  
"Erklär ich dir später! Wir sollten jetzt gleich mit den Recherchen anfangen, da ist soviel Gerümpel oben, warte nur bis du es gesehen hast!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Sirius schlichen sich schnell wieder in den Salon zurück und Letzterer meinte noch schmollend "Ich bin kein Chaot!"  
  
"Mom, ich gehe noch mal in die Redaktion!" rief Viviane durch das Schloss, dann schlurfte sie in den großen Saal und flog vom Fenster aus in die Winkelgasse. Als sie das Zentrum des Tagespropheten betrat herrschte, wie immer, heilloses Chaos. Zettel flogen durch die Luft, Telefone läuteten, Menschen in bunten Blasen fuchtelten wild herum und so weiter und so fort.  
  
Viviane grüßte ein paar Reporter kurz, doch ihr eigentliches Ziel war eines der großen Büros.  
  
"Hey Rita!"  
  
Die Blondine sah auf und lächelte ihrer Chefin strahlend entgegen. "Viviane! Du bist oft hier in letzter Zeit, wie kommt das?"   
  
Viviane grinste breit. "Ich muss ja sehen ob meine Stellvertreterin brav ist."  
  
Rita Kimmkorn lachte hell auf und nahm die Jüngere in den Arm.   
  
"Sag mir Rita, hast du etwas über Joanne Rowling herausgefunden?" fragte die Schwarzhaarige.  
  
"Etwas? Ich könnte dir sagen wann genau sie heute vor einem Jahr auf dem Klo war und wie viel Milligramm sie geschissen hat! Über Draco hab ich allerdings noch nichts genaues im Sinn von wegen Gerüchte und so. Wie wärs mit einer Affäre mit einer Muggelhure? Oder einer Nonne?"  
  
"Rita, ich liebe dich!" jubilierte Viviane, die Beiden feilten noch ein wenig an den Einzelheiten, dann flog Viviane wieder nach Hause.   
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie mit Recherchen in der Bibliothek, mit Kontrollgängen durch die Redaktion und einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse um die Schulbücher zu besorgen.   
  
Anya und Virginia wühlten sich 7 Tage lang durch das Gerümpel auf dem Dachboden. Jeden Abend kamen sie verstaubt und verschwitzt herunter zum Essen und jeden Abend beschwerten sie sich über Sirius´ nicht vorhandenen Ordnungssinn und bemitleideten Remus.  
  
Am 1. September sprang Viviane schon um sechs Uhr morgens aus dem Bett, ging noch mal alle Dinge kontrollieren die sie eingepackt hatte, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Cousin. Leise schlüpfte sie unter seine Decke in sein Bett und hauchte ihm ein "Hi Sebastian!" ins Ohr, woraufhin er mit einem Schlag wach war und wie vom Blitz getroffen aufhüpfte.   
  
"Was zum Teufel soll das??"  
  
Schmollend drückte Viviane ihn zurück in das Kissen und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. "Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden!"   
  
Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte sie sich schon auf ihn gelegt und küsste ihn.   
  
"Viviane, nein!" Bestimmt drückte er sie von sich weg und stieg aus dem Bett um sich anzuziehen.   
  
Sie sah ihn kurz an, dann sprang sie heraus und rauschte wütend an ihm vorbei zurück in ihr Zimmer. Schließlich hatte sie wichtigeres zu tun als ihren Cousin mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren.  
  
"Anya! Ginny! Beeilt euch!" rief Sirius die Treppe hinauf, während er ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf das Dach von Remus Auto trommelte. Es war ein silberner Audi A4, dessen Innen- und Kofferrraum magisch vergrößert war. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Remus saßen bereits drinnen.   
  
"Wir KOOOOOMMMÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄN!" schrie die Blondine zurück und trampelte mit ihrer Freundin im Schlepptau hinunter. Nach einer Viertelstunde Autofahrt kamen sie am Kings Cross Bahnhof an, sie gingen alle durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn, verabschiedeten sich voneinander, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Sirius und Remus fuhren nach Hause, Harry nahm sich mit Ron und Hermine ein Abteil genommen, während Ginny mit Anya alle Abteile durchklapperte, auf der Suche nach Viviane, welche nirgends zu finden war. Schließlich setzten sie sich in eine leeres Abteil in der Hoffnung, in Hogwarts wieder zu dritt zu sein.  
  
Viviane war trotz ihres frühen Aufstehens nur knapp zwei Minuten vor elf auf Gleis 9 3/4 erschienen und steig nun laut fluchend als Letzte in den Zug. Ihre Koffer waren bereits verstaut und sie setzte sich in eines der hintersten Abteile, welches noch leer war. Der Zug rollte an, wurde schneller und auch die Landschaft flog an dem Fenster vorbei, aus dem Viviane gedankenverloren starrte. Sie hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht, ihre Füße lagerten auf der Bank gegenüber und ihre Ellebogen waren auf dem Fenstersims platziert. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine aschblondes Mädchen mit dicker Knollennase und naiven blauen Augen stürmte atemlos hinein. "Hast du schon gehört? Viviane von Cornwall soll hier im Zug sein! Hast du sie gesehen?" keuchte das Mädchen, es war schätzungsweise 17 Jahre alt.  
  
Viviane verdrehte die Augen. "Nein. Jetzt gerade seh ich sie nicht, aber sonst jeden Morgen, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe." Sagte sie trocken und sah wieder nach draußen.   
  
Das Mädchen starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Du- du- du- bist- bist- bist..."  
  
"Ja, ich ich ich bin bin bin deine so heiß geliebte Viviane von Cornwall und jetzt geh, du nervst!" Sie sah immer noch auf die vorbeifliegendem Berge, Täler, Flüsse und Wälder.  
  
Das Mädchen, offensichtlich ein tauber Groupie, setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank und stierte sie weiter an. "Darf ich mich vorstellen?" fragte sie schüchtern.   
  
"Wenns sein muss..." kam die gelangweilte Antwort von Viviane.  
  
"Pa- Pansy Parkinson, ich bin eine Siebtklässlerin aus Slytherin, das ist eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts!"   
  
"Wie schön für dich, aber lass mich jetzt alleine, ich krieg Kopfweh von deinem Gelaber!" sagte die Schwarzhaarige und verzweifelte so langsam an der anscheinend geistig hinten gebliebenen Slytherin, welche endlich aufstand und das Abteil verließ.   
  
"Endlich!" stöhnte Viviane, schloss die Augen und legte ihre Kopf in den Nacken. Doch anstatt geschlossen zu bleiben, schnappte die Tür sofort wieder auf und erneut kam jemand in ihr Abteil.   
  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich dachte Hogwarts sei eine halbwegs passable Schule! Verschwinde Parkinson!" fauchte sie, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
  
"Ou, das war ne böse Beleidigung. Geht dir dein neuer Fan etwa schon auf den Geist?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme, die Viviane irgendwie bekannt vorkam.   
  
Verschreckt zuckte sie zusammen und sah sich den jungen Mann an, der sich ihr gegenüber hingesetzt hatte. "Malfoy! Verschwinde, oder ich garantiere für nichts mehr!"  
  
Amüsiert sah er sie an. "Hey, ich habe nicht vor, mit dir zu streiten!"  
  
"Ach, und was sonst solltest du von mir wollen? Wer sagt dass ich nicht streiten will?" fragte sie und funkelte ihn böse an. "Und noch was, raus aus meinem Abteil! Was fällt dir überhaupt ein?"   
  
Malfoy lehnte sich grinsend zurück. "Hör zu, Cornwall, ich wollte nur einen vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand vorschlagen. Nichts großartiges, wir ignorierend uns einfach. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust wegen deiner abnormalen Leidenschaft für Duelle, die du sowieso verlierst, meine NEWT´s zu versauen. Also, was ist, schlägst du ein?"  
  
Überrascht schnaubte Viviane, dann fing sie sich wieder und setzte ihr übliches arrogantes Gesicht auf. "Niemals werde ich einem Malfoy die Hand geben! Nur weil du Angst vor mir hast und deshalb lieber einen dermaßen lächerlichen Frieden vorschlägst, lass ich mir doch nicht meinen Spaß entgehen! Und jetzt verschwinde!"  
  
"Gut, wie du willst." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Du musst wissen, was gut für dich ist." Er stand auf und verließ das Abteil. Zurück ließ er eine verstörte und wütende Viviane.   
  
"Puh, jetzt stinkts hier auch noch nach Malfoy!" sagte sie jammernd zu sich selbst und machte es sich wieder gemütlich. Doch auch jetzt wurde ihr die wohlverdiente Ruhe nicht gegönnt. Anya und Virginia hatten zu einem Kontrollgang durch den Zug angesetzt und trampelten lautstark in ihr Abteil.   
  
"AH! Hat man denn hier nie fünf Minuten für sich? So ein scheißverdammtes Irrenhaus! Erst Parkinson, dann Malfoy und jetzt die Nächste!" schrie Viviane und hielt erst inne als sie ihre Freundinnen erkannte. "Oh. Sorry, hab euch nicht gesehen."  
  
Grinsend setzten sich die Beiden hin.   
  
"Anya, habt ihr ein paar Sachen gefunden?" fragte Viviane sie sofort und sah die Blondine neugierig an.   
  
"Aber sicher!" erwiderte diese und begann sofort in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. "Karte des Rumtreibers, einige Bücher, jede Menge Stinkbomben und so weiter. Einen uralten Tarnumhang haben wir auch noch gefunden, aber den schickt Sirius mir erst später nach."  
  
"Macht nichts, ich hab selber einen. Also, nun zu unserer ersten Aktion. Wir müssen die Schule darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Luzifers Töchter wieder da sind. Ginny" sie blickte zu der Rothaarigen. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hast du in deinem ersten Jahr die Wände schön beschmiert. Wir machens ein bisschen anders, nicht mit Hühnerblut sondern mit so ner komischen, unlöslichen Tinte. Ist das was?"  
  
Spitzbübisch lächelnd stimmten Ginny und Anya ihr zu.   
  
"Erstklässler zu mir!" dröhnte eine tiefe Stimme auf die Jugendlichen zu, als sie am Abend aus dem Zug stiegen. Anya und Viviane hefteten sich an Ginny, welche sich schon auskannte, als plötzlich eine streng aussehende Frau auf sie zukam. Sie war in dunkle Gewänder gekleidet, hatte eine kleine runde Brille auf der Nase und ihre Haare waren zu einem strengen Knoten auf den Hinterkopf geklemmt.   
  
"Anya Black und Viviane von Cornwall?" fragte sie die beiden Mädchen, jedoch war es mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.   
  
Die Beiden nickten.  
  
"Folgen sie mir bitte." Sagte die Frau und stürmte mit schnellen Schritten voraus. Viviane und Anya hechteten hinterher, sie blieben erst stehen als sie vor einer riesigen Tür angelangt waren. Hinter ihnen stand eine große Gruppe von Erstklässlern die mit offenen Mündern die Bilder bewunderte, welche ihnen freundlich zuwinkten. Die strenge Frau räusperte sich und sofort richteten alle ihre neugierigen Blicke auf sie.   
  
"Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich bin Professor Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Vorstand des Hauses Gryffindor. Ihr werdet jetzt durch diese Tür in die große Halle gelangen, dort wird jeder Einzelne von euch den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzten, der euch in eines der vier Häuser einteilen wird. Ihr setzt euch danach einfach an euren Tisch. Eure Haus ist gleichfalls eure Familie, ihr werdet gemeinsam Unterricht haben und zusammen in einem Schlafsaal schlafen, ebenso wie ihr einen Gemeinschaftsraum teilt. Jedes Haus hat seine Eigenschaften aber keines ist als absolut böse, mutig, dumm oder streberhaft zu beurteilen. Jedes Haus hat gute und schlechte Seiten, es kommt darauf an, was ihr mit den Eigenschaften anfangt, die euch in den Schoß gelegt worden sind."  
  
Sie drehte sich abrupt um und stieß die Tür mit Schwung auf. Damit gab sie den Blick auf die berühmt- berüchtigte Große Halle von Hogwarts frei. Sie war wirklich riesig, alles war mit schwebenden Kerzen erleuchtet, Geister schwirrten durch die Luft und die an den fünf großen Tischen saßen schwatzende Schüler und Lehrer.   
  
Über jedem der Tische schwebte eine Fahne mit dem Wappen und dem Namen des Hauses, während über dem Lehrertisch am Ende der Halle das große Wappen von Hogwarts flog. Ein kleiner Mann mit einem kitschigen Spitzhut und einem ewig langen, weißen Bart erhob sich vom Lehrertisch. Augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche und der Mann begann zu sprechen.   
  
"Meine Lieben Schüler, als Direktor dieser Schule heiße ich euch herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Als erstes wir die traditionelle Auswahlzeremonie der Neuen vollbracht, dann habe ich noch ein paar Worte an euch zu richten. Minerva, bitte."  
  
Er nickte seiner Kollegin zu, welche die staunenden Erstklässler und die beiden älteren Mädchen nach vorne geleitete. Sämtliche Augenpaare lagen auf Viviane und Anya, denn Erstklässler sah man schließlich jedes Jahr. Zwei 16- Jährige Mädchen jedoch waren eher selten, besonders solche Schönheiten. Ebendiese Schönheiten blickte zurück in die neugierigen Gesichter der Schüler, die Augenbrauen ein wenig verächtlich hochgezogen und die Nase arrogant in die Luft gestreckt. Beide hatten schwarze, hautenge Jeanshosen an und während Anya eine einfache, hellblaue Bluse trug, hatte Viviane sich ein bauchfreies, schwarzes Shirt mit der silbernen Aufschrift "Don´t touch- Very explosiv Material" quer über ihre Brüste angezogen. Die älteren Jungs aus allen vier Häusern starrten die beiden zierlichen Mädchen mit offenem Mund an, während die weibliche Bevölkerung der Schule eher verächtlich die Nase rümpfte als die Mädchen zu bewundern (Außer Pansy Parkinson natürlich *g*).   
  
Prof. McGonagall holte eine Pergamentrolle heraus und verlas nacheinander die Namen der Erstklässler, welche aufgeregt nach vorne traten um den legendären sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen. Einer nach dem Anderen wurde eingeteilt und schließlich standen nur noch Viviane und Anya da, die Hände gelangweilt vor der Brust verschränkt.   
  
Die Verwandlungslehrerin erklärte den ahnungslosen Schülern kurz die etwas ungewohnte Situation. "Dieses Jahr werden zwei neue Schülerinnen diese Schule besuchen. Anya Black und Viviane von Cornwall werden jeweils die sechste und siebte Klasse besuchen. Miss Black, bitte." Sie deutete auf den Hut und die Blondine setzte sich lässig auf den Stuhl, während sie sich den großen Hut über die glatten Haare stülpte. Anyas Einteilung dauerte nicht lange, denn sobald der Hut ihren Kopf berührt hatte, schrie er lauthals "SLYTHERIN!". Zufrieden nahm sie ihn wieder ab, stolzierte zu dem besagten Tisch und setzte sich auf einen von zwei freigebliebenen Stühlen.   
  
Nun war Viviane an der Reihe. Auch sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und setzte den alten Hut auf.   
  
"Ui, eine von Cornwall! Dein Vater war auch hier! Er war in Slytherin, aber du passt da nicht hundertprozentig hinein, soviel ich sagen kann!" hörte Viviane eine krächzende Stimme in ihrem Kopf.   
  
"Du schickst mich gefälligst dorthin, sonst sagst du bald gar nichts mehr!" dachte sie sich.  
  
"Ich weiß schon dass mit euch Cornwalls nicht zu spaßen ist, aber du bist nun mal nicht absolut Slytherintauglich."  
  
"Wo willst du mich denn dann hinschicken?"   
  
"Ich denke, Gryffindor wäre eine gute Wahl für dich."  
  
Empört sog Viviane die kalte Luft der Halle ein. "Wag es ja nicht. Schick mich gefälligst nach Slytherin, meinst du ich habe Lust meine Zeit mit Potter und seinen Fans zu verplempern??"  
  
Der Hut kicherte leise. "Jaja, lieber schlägst du dich mit einem Malfoy herum, richtig? Na gut, wie du willst. SLYTHERIN!" Laut verkündete er seine Entscheidung und Viviane stürmte wütend auf den Tisch mit dem grünen Banner zu.  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich neben Anya plumpsen. "Das kann ja heiter werden..." meinte sie, dann wandte sie sich ihrem Gegenüber zu, das sie grinsend musterte.   
  
"Malfoy! Hast du in deinem erbärmlichen Leben nichts besseres zu tun als mir den ganzen Tag auf den Geist zu gehen???" so langsam verzweifelte Viviane, doch gerade als der Blonde antworten wollte, erhob sich der Direktor und begann seine Ansprache.   
  
"Meine Schüler, ich darf euch vor dem Essen noch einen kurzen Moment stören. Dieses Jahr gibt es viel Neues, aber ein paar Kleinigkeiten sind gleich geblieben. Der Verbotene Wald ist verboten, Ausgangssperre ab Einbruch der Dämmerung und Schlafenszeit ist um 22 Uhr. Außerdem hat das Lehrerkollegium beschlossen, anstatt einem Duellierclub ein schulinternes Gericht zu machen. Das heißt, wenn unter dem Jahr einer oder mehrere Schüler irgendetwas Regelwidriges veranstalten, werden sie vor Gericht geladen und dort wird dann ein faires Urteil gefällt. Allerdings werden wir das nicht wegen jeder Verspätung veranstalten sondern nur bei größeren Vergehen. Ich denke das wird eine lustige Sache. Für die besten Plädoyes, Verteidigungsstrategien oder Beweise gibt es natürlich Hauspunkte. Richter werde ich sein, die Geschworenen werden immer drei oder vier Professoren darstellen. So, nun zu anderen Neuheiten. Die Schulsprecher und die Vertrauensschüler werden immer zu zweit die fünf Suites im siebten Stock bewohnen. Dieses Jahr ist unser Schulsprecherpaar Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley!" Tosender Applaus von Seiten den Gryffindors, Ravenklaws und Hufflepuffs, Bu- Rufe der Slytherins und wilde Küsse zwischen Hermine und Ron.  
  
"Die Vertrauensschüler für Gryffindor sind Virginia Weasley und Harry Potter!" Applaus, Applaus, Applaus, Buh! "Für Hufflepuff Hannah Abott und Ernie McMillan. Für Ravenklaw Terry Boot und Padma Patil. Und zum Schluss für Slytherin Draco Malfoy und Viviane von Cornwall."   
  
Augenblicklich verstummte der Applaus, der den VS von Hufflepuff und Ravenklaw gegolten hatte. Dumbledores Augen blitzten belustigt auf als er die erstarrten Schüler sah.   
  
"Niemals!" schrie Viviane mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht während sie ihm tödliche Blicke zuwarf. Malfoy saß immer noch in seinem Stuhl und musterte das fuchsteufelswilde Mädchen, das vor ihm herumhüpfte und laut schimpfte.   
  
"Miss Cornwall, bitte beherrschen sie sich. Ihnen wurde diese Ehre zuteil weil der Großteil der Lehrer der Überzeugung war, dass sie verantwortungsbewusst genug sind um einen solchen Posten zu leiten." Sagte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
"Als ob es eine Ehre wäre, mit DEM da in einem Haus zu wohnen!" fauchte Viviane und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den ebenso grinsenden Blondschopf.   
  
"Miss Cornwall, sie werden mir nach dem Essen folgen, dann werde ich sie in ihre kleine Wohnung führen, ebenso wie die anderen VS. Und jetzt guten Appetit." Sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.   
  
Sprachlos ließ die Schwarzhaarige sich zurück in ihren Stuhl sinken und sah ihr Gegenüber böse an. "Grins nicht so blöd, Malfoy. Mit dir hab ich auch noch einen ganzen Hühnerstall zu rupfen!" Freudlos betrachtete sie die ganzen Speisen welche aufgetischt wurde und schob ihr Teller von sich weg. Sie hatte keinen Hunger mehr, nach all den "Schicksalsschlägen" von diesem Tag. 


End file.
